Gohan and the Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor
by Anime Gal3
Summary: Hello! I'm back with another G/V fic! This one was inspired by Ya Want Fries With That? (A great g/v fic f.y.i.) and it's about Gohan getting a job at a pizza parlor where the mascot is a monkey. A MAGIC monkey! *Chapter 12 up!!*
1. Get A Job Ya Lousy Bum!

Kim: Hello everyone! It's me again and I'm back with another Gohan and Videl get together fic! And yes, if you haven't already guessed it...I'm obssessed...BUT WHO CARES?!?!  
  
Gohan: I do!  
  
Kim: -Looks confused- Why?  
  
Gohan: Because you're going to put me through more embarrissing things!  
  
Kim: ....Ok, he's got me there.  
  
Gohan: -Points at Kim- AHA!  
  
Kim: -Whines- But that's the fun of writing these fanfics!  
  
Gohan: -Crosses arms- I don't care. I'm telling your RIGHT NOW to stop typing.  
  
Kim: -Gets evil look- Somebody's been bad. Guess where they're going!  
  
Gohan: What? NO! NOT ME! NOT...THE BOX!!!  
  
Kim: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! -Concentrates-  
  
Gohan: NOOOOO--  
  
Kim: There. Now that that's done with...On with the story!  
  
A/N: Just in case you don't know my style of writing...Here's some info.  
  
* * * * * - Time passing/Go to different scene  
  
(A/N: I enjoy green balloons.) - My input  
  
"I don't like pie," - People talking...Of course  
  
'To be or not to be...' - Thoughts  
  
And finally...I dunno, I might be using this and I might not be.  
  
-Do do do...La la la...- - Talking through a bond  
  
A/N: Ok, this is before Buu and Goku is still alive. Sorry! I just don't like the idea of widdle Goten growing up without a father! : (  
  
GOHAN GETS A JOB Chapter One: Get a Job Ya Lousy Bum!  
  
"MOM! I need some money for lunch tomorrow!" Gohan yelled from the living room. Chi-Chi sighed as she finsihed drying a china plate. She put it into the cabinet before walking over and leaning on the doorway that led to the living room.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but we're getting tight on money again. So if you want more lunches, you're going to have to get a job." Chi-Chi explained. Gohan's jaw dropped open.  
  
"A WHAT?!"  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. "Don't raise your voice to me young man," she scolded.  
  
"Sorry mom," Gohan apologized,"But I have to get a JOB?" Chi-Chi nodded her head.  
  
"I'll give you enough money for lunch this week, but you have to earn the rest on your own."  
  
"Where am I going to get a job?" Gohan questioned, hoping to avoid this situation.  
  
"Well. There's a new pizza place opening in Satan City-" Chi-Chi began. Gohan cut her off.  
  
"Wait a minute...You don't mean Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor, do you?" he asked in disbelief. Chi-Chi nodded her head.  
  
"They're looking for some more employees. Look, I even got you an application," she stated, pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket on her apron. Gohan slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Ok, ok...I'll drop by the place tomorrow after school," he muttered. Chi-Chi smiled in triumph and turned back to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, and Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take your brother with you."  
  
"Gah."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Chi-Chi dropped Goten off at the school building a few minutes before class ended.  
  
"Ok sweetie," she said to the chibi,"I'm leaving you with Gohan for the afternoon because Bulma and I are going shopping at the mall and you remember what happened last time I took you with us?" Goten grinned and nodded his head, but when he saw the look on his mother's face, he stopped grinning. "Be good for Gohan today, all right sweetheart?" Chi-Chi cooed.  
  
"Yes mom," Goten said. The office door could be heard opening and closing. Goten and Chi-Chi turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Bulma! You made it!" Chi-Chi called to the blue haired scientist. Bulma smiled and tugged on Trunks' hand.  
  
"Are you sure that Gohan won't mind babysitting these two while we're at the mall?" she questioned. Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"Gohan is always happy to help," she stated. Meanwhile, Trunks looked up at his mother, then at Goten, catching his eye. He smiled evily and clenched something in his fist tighter. Goten looked confused. Trunks noddeed down to the object in his hand. Goten glanced down, but still had a puzzled look on his face. Trunks sighed in exaspiration and held the item out in plain sight. Goten's eyes widened then he smiled as Trunks pocketed the object. Chi-Chi and Bulma took no notice of this.  
  
"Well, school classes are going to be let out any second now, so let's get going," Bulma said. Chi-Chi nodded in agreement. She bent leaned over and smoothed down Goten's hair.  
  
"Be good honey," she said before leaving the office with Bulma. Goten and Trunks hopped onto a chair and began to wait. The secretary was a strict looking lady, with her brown hair drawn up in a tight bun. She appeared to be around the age of thirty, and would have been quite pretty if she didn't look like she had been recently sucking on a rather large lemon. Trunks glanced over at her and nuged Goten in the ribs. Goten glared at his friend angrily then noticed him pointing at the secretary. He looked over to find her reading a very thick romance novel. She was mouthing the words and looked very flushed and excited. Goten laughed and shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle the sound. Trunks' eyes twinkled, which could only mean one thing. He had an evil plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Gohan, what are your plans for the afternoon?" Videl questioned. Gohan sighed.  
  
"I have to go apply for a job at the...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" Videl asked, leaning a bit closer to him in order to hear.  
  
"I said that I have to go apply for a job at the...Magic...Monkey...Pizza Parlor..." Gohan admitted shamefully. Videl sat up , amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
"The...Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor?" she asked, trying her hardest not to laugh and failing miserably. "Ahahahahahaha!" Videl cried. Gohan glared at her.  
  
"It's not THAT funny," he muttered while sitting back and crossing his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the bell rang, Gohan quickly ran out of the classroom and down to the office, trying to avoid any contact with Videl. He remembered his mother telling him to be there precisely after classes ended, so that he could pick up Goten and Trunks. 'I don't know why she had to drag Trunks into this,' Gohan thought to himself as he rounded a corner, 'As though Goten wasn't enough torture for me!' He shook his head sadly and opened the office door.  
  
"Yeah Trunks! Get it again! Lemme try next!" Goten yelled. Trunks was on the floor, poking at the secretary's romance novel with some odd object. Gohan drew nearer to find that Trunks was holding a taser. The book was charred and in shreds.  
  
"YOU! WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" the secratary shrieked. She turned around and saw Gohan. "Are they YOUR responsibility?! Get them out of here!!" she yelled at him. Gohan flinched as his sensitive ears began to ring.  
  
"Ummm...Yeah, they kind of are," he answered meekly. The secratary glowered at him.  
  
"Get...Them...OUT OF HERE," she hissed through her teeth. Gohan gulped then quickly bent down and scooped Goten and Trunks off of the floor with one arm.  
  
"Hey! Gohan, let go! We're not done yet!" Trunks protested. However, this just made Gohan tighten his grip.  
  
"Uh, sorry about all this," he muttered quickly to the secretary before running quickly out of the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hello there! And welcome to Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor where our mascot Matt the Magic Monkey makes pizza to your expectations! May I take your order?" a perky girl with blonde pigtails said very quickly when Gohan approached the counter. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Er, no thanks...Er..." he glanced down at her name tag,"Petunia? Uh, yeah, I'm here to apply for a job," he told her. Petunia's face lit up and she snatched the application out of Gohan's hand.  
  
"Oh that's great! We're always looking for more help! Matt the Magic Monkey will be very pleased...Yes...Very pleased" she answered, her eyes getting a bit misty at the mention of their mascot. Gohan stared at her as she looked on into space.  
  
"He-hello?" he asked, waving his hand in front of the Petunia's face. This seemed to get her attention, for she blinked then looked back at him with a very big smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I'll take this to the back and give it to my manager. You stay here okaaaaaaaaay?" she chirped, turning around and dissapearing through a door. Gohan smiled weakly. Meanwhile, behind Gohan, Trunks and Goten were getting a bit bored from standing still for more than ten seconds. They wandered around the room for awhile, trying to find something else that they could poke at with the taser, that Gohan had forgotten to take away from them in his rush to get away from the office. (A/N: Long sentance! Whoo hoo!)  
  
"Hey Trunks! Lookit this!" Goten cried, pointing to a snoozing ball of brown fur which appeared to be wearing a blue wizard's hat decorated with gold stars. Trunks scurried over and looked at it.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Goten shrugged.  
  
"I think itsa monkey," he whispered. Trunks snorted.  
  
"Who would put a hat on a monkey?" he sneered, snatching the small hat off of the monkey's head. The monkey awoke with an aprupt screech and looked wildly around.  
  
"Woah, Trunks it moved," Goten gasped, taking a step back and grabbing onto the sleeve of Trunks' shirt.  
  
"I know that Goten. Now let go of me!" Trunks exclaimed while jerking his sleeve out of Goten's grip. The monkey started up at them intenly. Suddenly, he somehow produced what looked like a small wand.  
  
"What is it?" Goten questioned. Trunks narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I...I don't know," he responded. Then after a few minutes of consideration,"Let's poke it." Goten's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah! Can I have a turn this time?" he asked. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Here," he grumbled, handing his friend the taser. Goten laughed and turned it on.  
  
"Yeah! I get to poke the monkey!" The monkey looked curiously up at the pair, confusion on it's face. Goten pressed the taser against the monkey's back.  
  
ZZZZZZZZT!  
  
The monkey screeched at the electric shock. Trunks and Goten laughed.  
  
ZZZZZZZZT!  
  
ZZZZZZZZT!  
  
ZZZZZZZZT!  
  
The air was thick with laughter and monkey screeches. Gohan turned around to see what all the noise was, but at that moment, the Petunia came back to the counter.  
  
"Hello there! It's me again! Remember me? We met a few minutes ago!" she cried. Gohan nodded. "Good! Now, your application was everything that we were looking for! You can start tomorrow!" Gohan blinked.  
  
"Doesn't your boss want to interview me or something?" he asked. Petunia lasped into deep thought for a moment.  
  
"Nope! You're sooo special, you get to start right away!" she chirped.  
  
"All righty then," Gohan muttered. He turned around to collect the chibis. "Hey! What are you two doing?! Leave that monkey alone!" he cried. Trunks and Goten turned around in surprise. Trunks hurridley hid the taser behind his back. Petunia's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"MATT!" she yelled, leaping over the counter and running to the aid of the mascot. She pushed Trunks and Goten out of the way, sending them sprawling onto the floor. "Oh Matt! What have they done for you?" The chibis stood up and looked at the ground. Trunks shuffled his feet.  
  
"We were just poking it," he mummbled. Petunia turned around and gave him a glare that would have put Vegeta to shame. Trunks gulped.  
  
"Well, it's not my place to punish you. Matt the Magic Monkey will see to it that you suffer. Oh such suffering you will have..." Petunia said. Her voice had no trace of sweetness in it. She slowly picked Matt up and backed into the shadows, whispering,"Punishment...Suffering..."  
  
"Well then. Trunks, give me that taser. I'm sure your mom will be very interested in finding out where it came from," Gohan said, holding out his hand. Grudgingly, Trunks handed the device over to Gohan.  
  
"You're always ruining my fun," he muttered before running over to Goten's side.  
  
"All right you two, now let's go home before you somehow manage to blow something up," Gohan remarked. Goten smiled and laughed while Trunks just rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahahahaha! What did you guys think? Did ya like it, hate it, want to give me a good review, track me down and slowly torture me for writing such a dumb fic, or all of the obove?  
  
Gohan: Yeesh, did you give them enough options?  
  
Kim: Nah, I forgot showering me with praise and gifts.  
  
Gohan: Ah. I see.  
  
Kim: Well, please review and tell me if I should continue or not! Even though I probably will if you like it or not.  
  
Gohan: Oh great... 


	2. Gohan, Meet Your CoWorkers!

Kim: Eeeeeeeee!! -Jumps around excitedly- I'm happy 'cause I finished my other fic so now I can dedicate all my time to writing this one!! : )  
  
Gohan: Well whoop di doo...  
  
Kim: -Misses sarcasm- Yeah I know! OKIES! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to do this on my first chapter didn't I? Oh well, this will cover both of them. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!! Oh tragedy..  
  
Kim: Real quick! Vejita_Girl and also Zim & Gir, thanks for the idea! (You both had pretty much the same idea so I decided to thank you at the same time!) I didn't think about that until you guys suggested it! And now this chapter is going to be sooo much funnier...  
  
  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Two: Gohan, Meet Your Co-Workers!  
  
"BRRRIIINNNG!" sounded Gohan's alarm clock, signaling the start of Saturday. Gohan lazily rolled over, turned it off, then fell back asleep. A few minutes later, something underneath him pushed him off the matress. Gohan landed on the floor with a loud 'thump!'  
  
"Ah! Goten! Grrr...How many times have I tol-" Gohan pushed himslef off of the floor and peered over the edge of the bed to find...No one. Puzzled, he looked under the bed and under the covers. Goten wasn't there. "Oh wait, he went to spend the night with Trunks," he muttered. Still puzzled, Gohan got off the floor and went to take a shower. The door closed behind him. A few seconds of peace passed then: "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Chi-Chi looked up from the stove and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Gohan! What's wrong?!" she shouted, banging on the door.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Gohan squeaked. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Gohan, let me in right now so I can see what's wrong!" she shouted. Gohan clenched his teeth and wrapped a towel firmly around his waist before trudging over to the door and unlocking it. Chi-Chi entered the bathroom and looked around. "What's wrong? Why did you scream?" she questioned. Gohan gulped and pointed to his butt. Chi-Chi looked confused. "What?" Gohan pointed to his butt once again. Chi-Chi started to get angry. "Just tell me!" she ordered. Gohan sighed.  
  
"My tail grew back," he said. Chi-Chi looked shocked, then laughed.  
  
"Is that all? Well, we'll just cut it off! No problem!" she reasoned, pulling a rather long, sharp butcher's knife out of her apron pocket. Gohan's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"No no! That's all right mom! I...I like having my tail!" he exclaimed, waving his hands. Chi-Chi lowered the knife.  
  
"Oh. Well, how do you plan to hide it from the other teens, hmmm?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'll pretend that it's a belt." Gohan suggested, eyeing the knife that his mother still held.  
  
"Are you sure that that will work?" Chi-Chi asked, fingering the handle of her knife.  
  
"MOM! Do you WANT to cut my tail off?!" Gohan questioned, grabbing the furry appendage protectivley.  
  
"Gohan, how could you accuse me of such a thing? Of course not!" Chi- Chi exclaimed, looking hurt. Gohan let go of his tail.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure that nobody finds out about my tail." he consoled.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to cut it off?" Chi-Chi asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!" Gohan answered hotly.  
  
"So I can't cut just a little off? Nothin' at all? Not even just a little chop chop? Chi-Chi questioned, slicing the air with her knife.  
  
"No means no mom. You aren't touching my tail period." Gohan said firmly.  
  
"Fine! Do what you want! See if I care!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, pocketing her knife. " And hurry up, today you have a meeting at work." Gohan blinked.  
  
"A meeting? For what?" he asked.  
  
"A meeting on how to be a good worker at the magic something pizza thing," Chi-Chi answered, walking out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen. Gohan sighed.  
  
"You could at least get the name right..." he murmmered before closing the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Goood morning Gohan! Are you ready for the meeting today?" Petunia asked excitedly while bouncing up and down a little on her feet.  
  
"Sure, why not," Gohan answered, straitning his 'belt' a litte. Petunia shot him a big smile and hurried away to drag a chair in front of the counter. Gohan followed suit, trying to sit away from Petunia, who was stroking Matt the Magic Monkey. (A/N: I better copyright him! Matt the Magic Monkey (r) is the sole property of Kimberly Coffey. All rights reserved.) Matt glared daggers at Gohan then turned around to face the counter. A few minutes later, a teenager about Gohan's age dressed in all black and wearing what looked like black make-up took a seat a few feet away from Petunia. He turned around to face Gohan.  
  
"Hi. My name's Dozie. Pleased to meet you," he drawled, sticking his hand out. Gohan forced a smile and shook Dozie's hand. (A/N: Dozie is pronounced Ozzie with a d in the front..F.Y.I!!)  
  
"Nice to meet you too. My name's Gohan," he replied. Dozie nodded approvingly and turned back around. Gohan began to feel nervous. This was his first job after all, and so far his co-workers seemed...Different. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Suddenly, the ground began to shake a little. Then, the shaking became harder, and harder, until the whole resturant was shaking. Gohan fell out of his seat with a small 'oomph!' Silence fell again until...  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Oops...Bread do bad," a very large teenager with messy brown hair muttered, looking at the door that was now in shambles behind him. He shrugged it off and walked over to a spot next to Gohan. He didn't bother to get a chair. This giant teen simply sat on the ground and everything around him shook. Gohan felt very nervous sitting next to...'Bread.' He silently prayed that the manager would start the meeting soon. About ten more minutes past with not much activity, except for Bread who had his finger up his nose most of the time. (A/N: Ew.)  
  
"¿Hola?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see a mexican teenager poking his head through the gaping hole in the resturant.  
  
"¿Hola?" the guy asked again, walking a few steps into the resturant. Gohan looked towards him and waved. The guy smiled and walked over to Gohan, dragging a seat along with him. "Hola, me llamo Ronjit. ¿Comó se llamo?" Ronjit asked. Gohan, not being able to understand spanish, took a wild guess at what Ronjit was asking.  
  
"Yeah, I got dragged into this job by my mom," he said. Ronjit smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No no no...Comó se llamo? he asked again, this time more slowly. Gohan nodded his head.  
  
"Ummm...My name's Gohan! It's nice to meet you," he said hopefully, extending his hand out to Ronjit. Ronjit smiled and shook Gohan's hand.  
  
"El gusto es mio!" he exclaimed. Gohan nodded again and turned to face the counter. A medium sized man was standing behind it. He had black- gray hair and rather large ears. He smiled broadly and began to talk rapidly and low, so low that nobody could hear him. Everyone except Petunia leaned foward in order closer. However, the man was muttering so low, nothing was audible. He continued talking for about five minutes, then with a smile looked at them.  
  
"Yes sir Mr.Pizzaria! We'll do our best!" Petunia cried. Mr.Pizzaria beamed at her then looked at the rest of the group. Gohan raised his hand.  
  
"Umm...Sir? I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" he asked nervously. Mr.Pizzaria narrowed his eyes at Gohan.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!" he bellowed before walking away. After the boss left, Petunia stood up on her chair.  
  
"Everyone listen up! Mr.Pizzaria said that I get to be in charge! Ok! We're going to have our grand opening on Monday! Isn't that great?" she chirped. Gohan sweatdropped and wondered if Petunia had ever met Erasa before. "All right, did everybody hear the jobs that the boss assigned?" Immidiatley, all the guys shook their head. Petunia sighed. "Listen up this time. Ronjit, you'll be our janitor. Isn't that great?" Ronjit's eyes widened.  
  
"¡Soy un portero ahora? ¡Ah, lo que deshonra esto traerá mi familia! El padre seguramente me azotará este anochecer..." he whimpered. Petunia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Dozie, you're going to be a waiter! Like me! Well, not exactly like me because I'm going to be a waitress but I think that you get the idea!" Dozie's face paled (A/N: Haha...I made a funny.) at the thought of working with such a perky human.  
  
"Gohan and Bread, you'll both be pizza makers!" Gohan perked up at that.  
  
'All right! Maybe I'll be able to get some free pizza! Mmm...Pizza...' he glanced over at Bread to see him still picking his nose. "Um, let me handle all the pizza making, ok Bread?" Gohan said. Bread pulled his finger out of his nose quickly, producing a small 'pop' noise.  
  
"Huh?" he asked stupidly. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"Ok everyone! Mr.Pizzaria also said that we have...Da da da! UNIFORMS!" Petunia cried, running behind the counter, picking up a box, and dumping it's contents onto the counter top. She held one up for everyone to see. It was what looked like a dark blue wizard's robe with the Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor logo on it. "And there's more!" Petunia shrieked, sounding very much like somebody on an info-merccial. (A/N: Is that how it's spelled? EEEE?!) She held up a kind of belt except it had a fake furry monkey tail attatched to it. (A/N: Just think about a monkey tail with strings.) She eagerly pulled the strings through her belt loops, tied it, then pulled on the wizard robe.  
  
"You look like a magic monkey..." Dozie said, disgusted. Petunia beamed at him.  
  
"I know! Isn't it great! And look!" she rummaged around in the box,"HATS!" she plopped a hat that matched Matt's onto her head.  
  
'This would be a lot funnier if I didn't have to wear that,' Gohan thought to himself. 'Well, on the bright side, at least I don't have to hide my tail at work!' slightly happier at that, Gohan smiled.  
  
"Ok everyone! Meeting over!"  
  
  
  
Bop-It-Extreme: Bop it!  
  
Kim: -Bops it-  
  
Bop-It-Extreme: Twist it!  
  
Kim: -Twists it-  
  
Bop-It-Extreme: Twist it!  
  
Kim: -Messes up-  
  
Bop-It-Extreme: Ahhh! (Do do do) Score!  
  
Kim: -Listens- ....155?! It's a new record! WHOO HOO!  
  
Gohan: Aren't you supposed to be talking to your readers?  
  
Kim: Huh? Oh! Guess what readers! I got a high score of 155 on my bop it!!  
  
Gohan: -Sighs- Sorry that it was such a short chapter, but Kim promises to update soon.  
  
Kim: -Beats bop it on chair- GIVE ME A HIGHER SCORE!!  
  
Gohan: ... 


	3. Grand Opening

Kim: -Finishes last of Mountain Dew Code Red (tm)- AHA! I HAVE JUST EATEN A M&M COOKIE ICE CREAM SANDWICH AND DRANK A MOUNTAIN DEW. I AM READY FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Gohan: Eflsakjflkajroeiurowpeij1J1lj1lj1! -Looks confused-  
  
Kim: MWAHAHAHA! SUGAR RUSH!  
  
Gohan: -Clutches throat- Mfaljeou20ur9043ldkn!?!?! Jroeuioeur093832!!!!!  
  
Kim: HAHAHA!!!  
  
Mom: Kim, what are you typing?  
  
Kim: ...Gibberish.  
  
Mom: Why don't you come lay down on the couch for a little bit?  
  
Kim: ...Gibberish?  
  
Mom: ....  
  
Kim: I don't know why I just typed that.  
  
Gohan: Jejlakeupou033j.,zxjcop43u9.  
  
Kim: Haha! YEAH RIGHT! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!  
  
Disclaimer: If anybody reads this, please let me know. And just in case...I do not own DragonBall Z or any or it's characters or any of it's songs...- Snaps fingers- Darn! Also, I do not own 'Just A Friend' by Mario! Hehe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Three: Grand Opening! (SUGAR RUSH)  
  
Gohan slept well Sunday night. He had completely forgotten about how he didn't have school the next day (it was a holiday) meaning that he had to spend it at the pizza parlor. If Gohan had remembered this small detail, he would have had nightmares. He yawned lazily and walked down the stairs with Goten close behind him.  
  
"What are we gonna do today Gohan? Ooo! Let's go over to Trunks' house and play his new video game that he got yesterday! It's called Kingdom Heart and it's 'sposed to be really cool and all that neat stuff! What d'ya say huh huh huh?" he chirped, bouncing up and down happily. Gohan smiled.  
  
"We'll do whatever you want to do today Goten," he promised. Goten smiled and scurried off to the kitchen table. Chi-Chi turned around, her spatula in her hand.  
  
"Good morning! I take it that your father is still sleeping?" she asked. Gohan nodded. "Typical. That man...I don't know what we're going to do with him! Oh, Gohan, you have to be at work by ten," Chi-Chi said. Gohan blinked.  
  
"Wha- what? But...But I didn't know that!" he exclaimed. Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"Well, that's what Petunia told me. She's a nice girl, you'll have to get to know her Gohan," she replied, turning back to the stove. Gohan slumped his shoulders and sat, dumbfounded, in his seat. Goten had listened intently and seemed to be thinking. (A/N: Clone of his father eh? ^^;)  
  
"Gohan, I wanna come to work with you today! And I wanna invite Trunks along too!" he suddenly said. Gohan tensed.  
  
"What?! No! You can't!" he yelled. Goten pouted.  
  
"But you said that we could do whatever I wanted to do today!" he whined. Gohan smacked himself on the forehead. He looked over and saw Goten giving him his infamous Puppy Dog Pout (tm).  
  
"Oh...Fine. But just for today!" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah! Thank you Gohan! You're the besterest big brother ever!" Goten praised. Gohan smiled then sighed.  
  
'Great...Trunks, Goten, the Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor...Could it get any worse?' he wondered before Chi-Chi set breakfast on the table and he was lost in a world of food. (A/N: Gohan: Mmmm...Food...)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan flew to work with Trunks and Goten behind him. He was keeping a close eye on them, trying to make sure that they weren't going to do anything funny. However, the two looked perfectly innocent, simply chatting with eachother. Gohan tuned the whistling wind out of his ears in order to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"So you see...I got my mom to upgrade the tazer so now it's ten times as powerful!"  
  
"That's way cool Trunks! Now we can make that monkey a giant fuzz ball!"  
  
"Duh Goten, that's the whole point!" Gohan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey you two! You're going to be good today and if you mess this up for me in any way at all...You're going to be sorry. This money has to pay for my lunches you know!" he yelled. Goten and Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Eavesdropper..." Trunks muttered, crossing his arms. Goten grinned. They landed a few blocks away from the pizza parlor, making sure that nobody saw them. Gohan turned to Trunks.  
  
"Give me the tazer Trunks," he ordered. When Trunks hesitated he growled,"NOW." Trunks mumbled something, shoved his hand into his pocket, and gave the tazer to Gohan. Gohan looked it over, accidently switched it on without knowing, then tried to put it into his pocket. The blue-silver ray zapped his 'belt.'  
  
ZZZZZZT!  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!" Gohan yelled, jumping up and down. Trunks smiled and Goten laughed wildly. Gohan stopped hopping and glared at them, causing the Dominant Duo (A/N: I dunno...Just some name that I thought up for them...) to cower. He smiled in satisfaction before throwing the tazer on the ground, smashing it, then leading Trunks and Goten into the pizza parlor. "Hey Petunia," Gohan muttered, passing by the perky blonde who was already dressed in her uniform.  
  
"Howdy dowdy hi hi hi Gohan! Are you ready for the graaaand opening today? It's going to be...Grand! Yeah!" she clapped her hands in enthusiasm. Gohan smiled weakly then rolled his eyes when Petunia looked away. He led Goten and Trunks over to an empty booth, set them down, then handed them a deck of cards.  
  
"Here. Have fun," he ordered before walking away to get changed. Goten watched him leave with sad eyes then turned to Trunks.  
  
"What are we going to do now Trunks? Gohan took our fun away!" he complained. Trunks winked and held up his finger.  
  
"Now now Goten...You didn't think that was the only tazer that I brought, did you?" he asked with a smirk. Goten smiled.  
  
"All right! We get to poke stuff with a thing!" he cried. Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was in the back changing into his uniform. 'Why do I even have to wear this? Nobody's going to see me since I'm going to be making the pizzas,' he thought. Nonetheless, (A/N: Is that one word? Is that even a word?! AH! -Panics-) Gohan put it on, smirking at the tie-on- tail before throwing it away. He studied himself in the mirror. "I look like a Harry Potter wanna-be gone horribly wrong," Gohan said outloud. With a sigh, he walked out of the bathroom and to the counter to wait for instructions.  
  
"Howdy dowdy hi hi hi Gohan! Hey, didn't I just see you a minute ago?" Petunia asked, slightly bewildered. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her as she raised both her hands and said,"Whoa. De. Ja. Vu!! Isn't that so cool? Maybe we're soul mates..." her eyes grew misty. Gohan, noting that that statement was just thrown in there, walked back over to where Trunks and Goten were playing a card game.  
  
"Ok Goten, lay down your cards."  
  
"I got four aces and a king."  
  
"Ha! I got a king, a queen, a ten, a two, and a four! I win!"  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"Hand it over." Goten sighed and handed Trunks a red yo-yo. (A/N: I almost called it a you-you...Oo;) Trunks smiled and put the yo-yo in his pocket. Gohan laughed slightly.  
  
"All right you two, I'm going to be busy today, so stay out of troube. Or else," he said. Goten and Trunks nodded without looking up from their cards. Gohan walked back over to Petunia, who was now talking with Dozie.  
  
"All righty! We're gonna be working together, isn't that just the bees' knees?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Bees don't have knees..." Dozie pointed out.  
  
".....Oh well! They should! Ahahaha!" Petunia laughed. Dozie looked slightly sick and his cheeks bulged.  
  
"Excuse me," he muttered, running away. Gohan watched him leave then turned back to Petunia, who somehow gotten hold of Matt. She stroked his fur, staring at him intently. Gohan eyed Matt nervoulsy and began to slowly back away. Matt glared at him and made a small noise. Immidiatley, Gohan couldn't move. The door opened as Ronjit came into the parlor and he went up to Gohan. He waited patiently.  
  
"Ummm...I...I can't move," Gohan told Ronjit. However, he didn't understand and simply smiled as he continued to wait. Gohan tried again. "I. Can't. Move. Moving plus me equals no." Ronjit smiled and nodded. Gohan sighed in defeat and looked back at Petunia. But she wasn't there. It was just Matt the Magic Monkey. Ronjit shrugged and went back out of the door to go through the back entrance. Gohan was alone with the monkey.  
  
"Uh...Hi?" he said. Matt narrowed his eyes.  
  
"It's ok Gohan, I am perfectly capable of speaking. You may talk normally to me." Matt replied. Gohan blinked.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know that monkeys can talk!" he exclaimed. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Monkeys CAN'T talk." he pointed out.  
  
"Then how come you can talk?" Gohan wondered. Matt sighed in frustration.  
  
"I am a MAGIC monkey. Therefore, I can talk!" he explained. Gohan nodded in understanding.  
  
"I get it. But why are you talking to me?" he asked. Matt smiled.  
  
"Well, you see the thing is, those chibis of yours tortured me...Tazers hurt a lot you know," he whispered, wringing his little monkey hands. (A/N: Small hands...Like cabbage...) "And I wanted to get back at them! But since you're the only one of them that is working here, I'll have to torture you." Gohan's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Why me?! They're here today!" he yelled. Matt shook his head.  
  
"This nightmare is for you Gohan," he said before jumping off of the counter. Matt clapped his hands together and Gohan was able to move again. "This nightmare is for you..." Gohan watched Matt scurry away before rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what he meant by that!" (A/N: Ah yes...And Gohan's supposed to be the SMART one!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Around twelve, the pizza parlor began to get busy. (People usually don't eat pizza for breakfast ya know.) Gohan and Bread were working hard on the pizzas. Ok, just Gohan was working on the pizzas. Bread was singing to a breadstick.  
  
"Pretty little breadstick...Pretty little breadstick...Did you know...You are so pretty...You pretty little breadstick," he sang. Gohan tried hard to concentrate on the dough that he was kneading. Making pizzas wasn't hard, espicially since the dough was pre-made and it didn't have to be hand tossed. Dozie and Petunia seemed to be having fun with their job. Oops, did I say Dozie? I meant that only Petunia was having fun.  
  
"Welcome to the Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor! Please remember that Matt loves you! And he always will...How many in your party?" she chirped.  
  
"Two," Gohan heard a familiar voice say. Curious, he looked over the counter to see...  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Erasa, why are we here?" Videl whispered to her blonde friend sulkily, following behind her to their table.  
  
"Videl! This is supposed to be like, the coolest new parlor ever!" Erasa answered.  
  
"Whatever..." Videl sighed, rolling her eyes. Petunia watched them as they were seated then walked away. She came back a few seconds later.  
  
"Hi! WOW! I just saw you guys like, a few seconds ago!" Petunia exclaimed. Dozie was walking by and when he heard her annoyingly sweet voice, he turned slightly green again. He doubled over, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Like, omigosh! We did, didn't we?" Erasa asked, just as sweet as Petunia. Dozie made a gagging noise and fell to his knees.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't that soooo insane?" Petunia sang.  
  
"Yes it is! Maybe we're like...Long lost sisters!" Erasa cried.  
  
"Omigosh! I LOVE YOU!" Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Erasa got up out of her seat and her and Petunia hugged. That was it. Dozie threw up then and there. Videl wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw it.  
  
"EWWWWWW!" Petunia and Erasa yelled, completely grossed out. Ronjit immidiatley ran up and began mopping the mess. Apparently, if he was going to be a janitor, he was going to be the best darn janitor you ever saw! Dozie got up off the ground, still clutching his stomach. He stumbled out of the parlor. Petunia looked around.  
  
"Uh oh...Gohan! GOHAN!" she yelled, running off to the kitchen. Erasa and Videl watched her run off. Videl blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah...Gohan is working here! I forgot about that!" she remembered. Grinning, Videl layed back in her seat. "All right Erasa, maybe we should come here more often," she said. Erasa smiled and clapped her hands in glee.  
  
"Oooo! I just knew that you would love it! They have the cutest little monkey as a mascot!" Videl sweatdropped.  
  
'Take the good with the bad, take the good with the bad,' she told herself over and over.  
  
Meanwhile...(A/N: ^^;)  
  
"GOHAN! Ewww..It was so like, gross! I hugged that blonde girl and Dozie just threw up and it was all like...Ewww! And Ronjit came out with his mop and where's Matt?! And he threw up! Didn't I already say that?" Petunia cried. Gohan stopped grating cheese and stared at her.  
  
"Ok...Say that again, except this time in ENGLISH," he said. Petunia sighed.  
  
"Gohan, go wait table four," she said. Gohan's mouth dropped open. That was Erasa and Videl's table!  
  
"Why don't I just do Dozie's table?" he asked nervously. Petunia shook her head.  
  
"No, there's a really cute guy at Dozie's table! Plus, he likes Matt!" she exclaimed with hearts in her eyes before walking dreamily away. Gohan sighed and got a notepad and pencil out. He walked to Erasa and Videl's table.  
  
"Hello, my name is Gohan and I'll be your waiter/cook for today. May I take your order?"  
  
"Oooo! Gohan, you look so cute in that outfit!" Erasa squealed, reaching out to tug on Gohan's tail.  
  
"Umm- Please don't do that, these things aren't very secure," Gohan said quickly, moving out of the way. Erasa dropped her hand with a small 'oh' and instead picked up her menu. Videl did the same. Ronjit was walking by the radio and decided to switch it on. A song by Mario began to play.  
  
  
  
Ya'll ready for me?  
  
I wanna know your name  
  
And I wanna know if you got a man  
  
I wanna know I wanna know everything  
  
I wanna know your number and  
  
If I can come over and I wanna know what ya like  
  
I wanna know so I can do it all night  
  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
  
You're telling me I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
Gohan blushed slightly in recognition of the song and how he usually thought of Videl when it played. Luckily, she and Erasa were concentrating on their menus and were too busy to notice.  
  
  
  
Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
  
Got what I need (got what I need)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Cuz I can be (cuz I can be)  
  
Your fantasy  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (yeah)  
  
  
  
"Ok, we'll have a small pepporoni and mushroom pizza, extra cheese. Gohan? Gohan?" Videl waved her hand in front of Gohan's face to get his attention. He blinked and turned crimson.  
  
"S- sorry...Say that again?" Gohan apologized. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Small pepporoni and mushroom with extra cheese," she repeated angrily. Gohan scribbled their order down.  
  
  
  
I wanna know you in and out  
  
I wanna know what you're all about ( I wanna know)  
  
I wanna know what makes you laugh  
  
I wanna know about your past  
  
I wanna know how you move  
  
I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)  
  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
  
Telling me I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked. Videl and Erasa went back to scanning their menus. Gohan attempted to tune the music out, but failed.  
  
  
  
Oh baby you (Oh baby you)  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need yeah)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Cuz I can be (cuz I can be)  
  
Your fantasy  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
"I'll have a pepsi," Videl said, folding up her menu and handing it to Gohan.  
  
"And I'll take a diet coke. Gotta watch my figure ya know!" Erasa laughed. Gohan smiled weakly and walked away quickly, trying not to let them see the stubborn crimson stain on his cheeks.  
  
  
  
Oh baby you (Oh baby you)  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need yeah)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Cuz I can be (cuz I can be)  
  
Your fantasy But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
"Bread! We got some pizzas...Nevermind," Gohan said, after seeing that Bread was still softly singing to his beloved breadstick.With a sigh, Gohan set to work on the pizza.  
  
  
  
Whoa baby you (Oh baby you)  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need yeah)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Cuz I can be (cuz I can be)  
  
Your fantasy  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
Gohan couldn't help but sing along slightly with the rest of his song. His tail began to sway along with the beat. Surrendering to the music, Gohan allowed his hips to sway along with his tail. Oh yeah...This demi sai-jinn was gettin' his groove on. Bread stopped singing himsefl and watched Gohan with great interest.  
  
  
  
(Oh can you) give me one reason why (why)  
  
You wouldn't want this kind of guy (guy)  
  
Cuz I stay hip  
  
I stay laced  
  
And I know you know I'm fly  
  
Girl stop playing games with me  
  
And let's get it on tonight (tonight)  
  
You got nothing to lose let me do what I do  
  
  
  
At this point, Gohan was belting out the lyrics. Luckily, since he was in the kitchen, only Bread and Ronjit could hear him. Ronjit sighed and leaned against his mop. Bread laughed stupidly, not really knowing what was going on.  
  
  
  
Baby you  
  
Got what I need (Got what I need)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Just wanna be  
  
Cuz I can be  
  
Your fantasy  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
Gohan twirled around as he scooped up the pizza with one hand and went to put it in the oven.  
  
  
  
Oh baby you  
  
Got what I need (got what I need)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
  
Cuz I can be Your fantasy (Can I be your fantasy?)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Come on girl)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
He didn't notice his sleeve get caught in the oven door. Gohan shimmied before trying to straigten back up, but wasn't able to.  
  
  
  
You can call me anytime you like (Oh anytime)  
  
Doesn't matter day or night (said it doesn't matter)  
  
We can do whatever you (whoa whoa)  
  
Wanna do it's up to you  
  
Don't fight the feeling  
  
That you feel (Don't fight the feeling)  
  
I can tell that it's real (Whoa girl)  
  
So won't you help me understand (But you say I'm just a)  
  
Why you say (But you say I'm just a friend)  
  
I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
"AH! MY SLEEVE IS BURNING!" Gohan cried, pulling his sleeve out of the oven, which was now in flames. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" he screamed, running around the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Oh baby you  
  
Got what I need (whoa)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (ooh)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Cuz I can be  
  
Your (I can be your) fantasy (I be your fantasy)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend (Yes me)  
  
But you say I'm just a friend  
  
  
  
The song ended, but Gohan didn't notice. He ran up to the sink and dunked his arm into the water. "Ahhhh..." A few minutes later, Gohan walked out of the kitchen with Videl and Erasa's order. He placed it in front of them.  
  
"Here you are! One pepporoni and mushroom pizza, along with a pepsi and diet coke. Enjoy!" Videl grabbed a few pieces then eyed Gohan carefully. Gohan felt her gaze and became nervous.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" he asked, his voice going up slightly. Videl furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"What happened to your sleeve?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim: Eeeee!!! Sugar rush gone...This will have a part two! Isn't that so super neato?!?!  
  
Gohan: Nah. -Opens bag of marshmallows-  
  
Kim: You know..I could make it so that your whole ARM burns off!  
  
Gohan: -Stuffs a marshmallow into Kim's mouth- Nah.  
  
Kim: Why yoo widdle...Mmmmm...-Eats marshmallow-  
  
Gohan: Yeah.  
  
Kim: -Swallows- I'll be coming out with part two REAL soon! So keep a look out! And remember! REVIEW!!!!! Please.  
  
Gohan: Yeah. -Empties bag of marshmallows into mouth-  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brother: What are you doing?  
  
Kim: Typing.  
  
Brother: Typing what?  
  
Kim: Words.  
  
Brother: What kind of words?  
  
Kim: Special words.  
  
Brother: What kind of special words?  
  
Kim: Special words in a story.  
  
Brother: What kind of story?  
  
Kim: MOM!  
  
Mom: JOE! Leave your sister alone!  
  
...This is a conversation that I have ALL THE TIME with my brother whenever I'm typing a chappie!!! Just thought that I ought to let you know! Oo;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Grand Opening: PART TWO!

Kim: Whoa, I just updated today and I'm already typing another chapter!  
  
Goten: Yeah! Kim's da best! Kim's da best!  
  
Gohan: -Looks surprised- Goten, since when did you suck up to Kim?  
  
Goten: -Sticks tongue out- Since ever! -Whispers to Kim- When do I get my cookie?  
  
Kim: -Pats Goten's head- All in good time my pet...All in good time.  
  
Goten: Uhhh...Ok!  
  
Kim: Hey! For some odd reason, that reminds me! I'm gonna give all my readers my contact name so that they can talk to me online! Isn't that great?!?!  
  
Gohan and Goten: No.  
  
Kim: Why?  
  
Gohan: All the girls are going to want to talk to me.  
  
Kim: V.V; Suuuure Gohan...  
  
Goten: Hehe.  
  
Kim: Okies! My contact name is KimCoffey114@hotmail.com and if anyone wants to chat with me, go right ahead! I would love to hear from you guys! I'm online a lot, so...Yeah. IM ME PLEASE!!! I'll even take ideas from ya for me story!  
  
Gohan: Excellent grammer!  
  
Kim: Oh yeah. ON WITH THE STORY! -Hands Goten a cookie-  
  
Goten: COOKIE!  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Four: Grand Opening- Part Two!  
  
Gohan ran back into the kitchen, slamming the door shut. Erasa and Videl were eating their pizza in peace, Bread had moved onto poking at a salt shaker, Petunia was flirting with that one guy at Dozie's table, and Ronjit was happily mopping the floor. (Even though it wasn't dirty.) Gohan sighed. Everything was in order. Wait...  
  
"Where's Trunks and Goten?!" Now panicking, Gohan ran out of the kitchen and towards the booth that he had left the two chibis at to find them safely sitting there...Haha! Yeah right! They were gone. Gohan looked franticly around, saw nothing, then began to run around in circles.  
  
"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no," he muttered, still running around. A few people looked at him with raised eyebrows. Gohan looked under the tables, behind the counter, in the kitchen, searched through the stalls in the bathrooms, and was desperate enough to lift up the rug and peer under there. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Gohan yelled. He heard a small giggle and looked to his left. There was Trunks and Goten, sitting with...Erasa and Videl. "There they are...THERE THEY ARE!!!!!" Gohan sprinted over to the table. He tried to casualy lean against the vinyl seat, which was too slippery, and ended up falling to the ground.  
  
"Smooth," Videl complimented, her eyes dancing with silent laughter. Gohan grinned and stood up.  
  
"Umm...Trunks, Goten...Eheh, what are you doing here?!" he hissed. Goten beamed at him.  
  
"I'm just talking to my new big sister!" he exclaimed. Gohan blushed.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he tried to ask calmly, but his voice broke. Erasa giggled.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you're just as silly as your brother! We all know that you and me are going to get married!" she said, batting her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Videl and Gohan asked at the same time. Erasa blinked.  
  
"Videl, why would you care?" she questioned her friend. Videl blushed.  
  
"I-I don't care at all! I mean...Why would you wanna marry Gohan?" she stammered.  
  
"Oh Videl, Gohan's such a cutie! I know about a bazillion girls that would want to marry him!"  
  
"Are they all mentaly damaged?"  
  
"Hey! That's offensive!" Gohan broke in. Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. He poked Goten's ribs.  
  
"Let's get out of here and find that monkey," he ordered. Goten nodded his head and they both ran off.  
  
"C'mon Gohan! Why do you think that somebody would like you?"  
  
"I never said that somebody likes me! I just don't think that it's nice to say that if somebody liked me, they must be mentaly damaged!"  
  
"Well they must be!"  
  
"Hey...Where the two little kids go?" Gohan and Videl whirred around to look at Erasa, who was looking around. Gohan groaned.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" he cried before running away. Videl watched him go.  
  
"Well then...Shall we go Erasa?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Trunks...Goten...TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Gohan called through clenched teeth, looking under some tables. Suddenly, an announcement came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Mmph mmm mmm...Mmmph mmm mmmmph mmm," muttered Mr.Pizzaria. Gohan strained his ears to understand, but was not able to. The speaker clicked, signaling the end of the announcement. Petunia popped her head through the door leading into the kitchen.  
  
"Gohan! The boss has called all the employees for a meeting! Come on!" she cried. Gohan shrugged, tried to pull his sleeves down, remembered that one wasn't there, then walked into the kitchen. He saw all the other employees gathered around a small table. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Matt was sitting in the middle of the table, on what appeared to be a throne.  
  
"Come to me Gohan. It is time to start," Matt ordered. All the others turned to Gohan and nodded in a dazed sort of way.  
  
"Come Gohan...Time to start..." Petunia repeated, grabbing Gohan's arm and with suprising strength, pulled him down into a seat. Gohan looked around nervously, not too sure what was going on. Matt rubbed his temples. He appeared to have a headache.  
  
"Mr.Pizzaria, please bring me my wand," Matt ordered to the short man. Mr.Pizzaria nodded and scurried off to get the desired object. Behind some boxes, Trunks and Goten sat.  
  
"What's going on Trunks?" Goten whispered. Trunks brought his finger up to his mouth, signaling Goten to be quiet. Goten clamped his hands over his mouth and concentrated on the scene before him.  
  
"Thank you Mr.Pizzaria. You may have a seat now," Matt said. Mr.Pizzaria bowed before sitting down. Matt sighed and stroked his wand carefully. "Well...Once again we meet my little puppets..." he said softly. Gohan looked around, searching for some marianets, but couldn't find any. (A/N: It's those puppets on strings...I don't know how to spell it ok?!) "However...The last time we met, there was one that was not with us. Mr.Gohan Son, stand up please."  
  
"Uhh...Ok," Gohan stood up. He tried to remember about the 'last time they met' then recalled a meeting that he was supposed to attend before the grand opening, but had not come to. "Matt, what's going on? I thought that I was the only one that knew about your powers!" Gohan asked, confused. Petunia and Ronjit turned around and hissed at Gohan, revealing large fangs.  
  
"It's MR.Matt to you, pathetic worm!" Petunia hissed. Ronjit lunged towards Gohan, but Matt raised his wand. Ronjit froze, still in his leaping position.  
  
"It's quite all right my pets. Ronjit, please take your seat," he instructed. Ronjit opened his mouth in protest but Matt glared at him. "NOW Ronjit." Defeated, Ronjit sat back down.  
  
"Master, when shall the ceremony begin?" Bread asked. Gohan gawked at him. Bread? Making an intelligent statement?! Something REALLY funny was going on. Matt smiled.  
  
"All in good time my dear Bread. Now...I'm sure that Gohan would like an explanation to what is going on. Is this correct Mr.Gohan?" he asked. Gohan nodded his head slowly. "WELL TOO BAD! I WILL NEVER REAVEAL MY SECRET PLAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" with that, Matt raised his wand. A blue green jet shot out of it and hit Gohan in the face.  
  
"Hey Trunks! What are they doing to my big brother?!" Goten asked worridley. Trunks shrugged in response.  
  
"I dunno...Here, throw this can at him. He's not moving," he said, handing Goten a can. Gohan indeed wasn't moving. He had gone perfectly straight and was staring blankly ahead.  
  
"Now...Gohan, do you hear me?" Matt questioned. Gohan nodded. Matt smirked a very monkeyish smirk. (A/N: V.V I couldn't resist!) "Good...The next command that you hear is very important. So listen carefully. After you hear this command, you must follow through with it at all costs. Do you understand?" he asked. Gohan nodded again. Meanwhile, Goten was about to throw the aluminum can at Gohan.  
  
"I've got to save Gohan 'cause he still has to-" Goten started.  
  
"Your command is to-" Matt started.  
  
"MARRY VIDEL!" Goten shouted, throwing the can as hard as he could at Gohan's head.  
  
"Obey me?" Matt looked furious. "NO! That's not it! Don't marry Videl! OBEY ME!!!" Matt cried, pounding his fists on his chair. "Oh very well then. I'll get you someway or another...This meeting is over," he said, quickly jumping down from the table. With a wave of his wand, the chair was gone. Gohan closed his eyes then snapped back up.  
  
"Hey...What's going on?" he asked. All the other employees went back to normal.  
  
"OMIGOSH!! I have to get back to that guy!" Petunia cried, running out of the kitchen. All the others shrugged and walked back to their positions. Ronjit paused in front of Gohan and pointed to his 'fake' tail that was waving slightly behind him.  
  
"Tú tiene una cola. ¿Supo tú eso?" he questioned. Gohan shrugged, not knowing what Ronjit was asking. The foreign guy gave him a funny look, then departed. Gohan walked out to the counter, where Videl and Erasa were waiting to pay their bill. He stopped when he saw Videl, got a funny feeling, then shook it off.  
  
"Hi, did you enjoy your meal?" Gohan asked. Erasa nodded and patted her stomach.  
  
"I'm going to have to like, walk five miles to burn this off!" she laughed. Gohan laughed politely with her. Videl rolled her eyes and fished in her pocket for some money. Gohan caught this and held up his hand.  
  
"No Videl...It's on the house," he said, beaming at her. Videl looked surprised.  
  
"Oh...Ok...Thanks," she said, putting the money back into her pocket. Gohan winked at her.  
  
"Well then, we'll see you tomorrow Gohan!" Erasa cried, starting to walk away.  
  
"Hey! I said that it was free for Videl, you still have to pay!" Gohan yelled, sticking his hand out. Erasa blinked and looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Uh...Ok..." she said, dropping a few bills into Gohan's outstretched hand. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Have a nice day!" Gohan watched Videl and Erasa leave the parlor. Then a thought struck him. "I gott go buy a ring!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim: Is that a cliffy? 'Cause if it's a cliffy...-Shakes fist-  
  
Gohan: Oo; I don't know to be honest.  
  
Kim: Da da daaaaa!!! AH! THIS TOOK ME LIKE THREE DAYS TO WRITE!!  
  
Goten: So much for being the bestest!  
  
Kim: -Glares at Goten- I want my cookie back.  
  
Goten: Awwww! -Pulls cookie out of pocket which is now covered in lint-  
  
Kim: Thank you! -Takes bite-  
  
Gohan: EW. Well then...To all you peoples out there! I AM NOT A CROOK!  
  
Kim: That means to review. AND IM ME!!!!!! LUVS! 


	5. I Forgot What This One Is Called!

Kim: And it's time for another chappie!!  
  
Audience: Whooo!  
  
Kim: -Bows- Thank you, thank you! ^^ This chapter is dedicated to my good friend...Gretchen!!!  
  
Audience: -Claps furiously-  
  
Kim: All right! And as a way to show my gratitude, I'm giving Gretchen this! -Hands Gretchen a medal along with a Goten plushie- THANK YOU GRETCHEN! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Gohan: I didn't have any lines in this...  
  
Kim: And we all feel really sorry for you. Ahaha... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brother: -Is running around with a dorky hat, whimpereing, and running into the walls-  
  
Kim: -Laughs- What the heck?!  
  
Brother: -Is now being chased by the dog and runs out of the room-  
  
Kim: ...That was interesting.  
  
Other Brother: -Doesn't notice and stares at t.v. intently- What was?  
  
Kim: ...Nevermind...  
  
I just had to type that...I'm odd ok?! ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Oopas! Have I been forgetting these again? I don't any of the DBZ characters. Just all the other ones that you would hopefully never see in a cartoon show. Otherwise, I would be getting ripped off. DARN THEM COLONISTS! -Shakes fist-  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Five: My Fair Lady!  
  
The week flew by quickly and normal enough. If you over look that fact that every now and then Gohan would write proposals in his notebook then furiously crumple them up and chuck them out of the window. Let's just say that the janitor wasn't very happy that week. (A/N: My fingers are numb! I can barely type!) On Friday, Gohan went to the parlor to find it changed. It was decorated to look like a mediaevil castle. Petunia, who was dressed as a damsiel in distress, came up to Gohan.  
  
"Hiiii! Isn't it great?" she continued without waiting for a response. "Yeah I know. I love it too! There's even going to be a competition going on! And guess what! You're going to be in it! Yeah!" Petunia rambled. Gohan came out of his stupor and looked at the blonde.  
  
"What kind of competition?" he asked. Petunia smiled broadly.  
  
"A knight's competition! With the usual prize of course..." she giggled. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's the usual prize?" he questioned.  
  
"A kiss from the princess!" Petunia exclaimed, gesturing over to a pair of thrones that sat in front of the counter. Gohan looked in that direction and saw...  
  
"Oh no..." It was Hercule. Hercule sitting in the throne, wearing a king's crown, and looking very smug indeed as he surveyed the resturant that was now slowly filling with people. Next to him was a very sulky Videl. She was dressed in a princess attire, complete with a long flowing gown that had a purple skirt and sleeves, but the upper part was a shimmery white. She wore a wimple on her head. Her hair was put up in a bun with a few wavy strands falling from it. (A/N: A wimple is one of those pointy hats that all the princesses wore! ^^;) Immidiatley, giant hearts leaped to Gohan's eyes.  
  
"You mean you get a kiss from Videl?! I'm in!" he cried. Petunia frowned slightly.  
  
"Well...It would have been me, but like, since Hercule is sposoring this and like, everything, he insisted on the princess be like, Videl," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. Gohan didn't hear her. He was too busy forumlating a plan.  
  
'Now...I have to win this competition withouth showing my real powers...' he told himself.  
  
"Who's competing in this?" Gohan asked. Petunia smiled.  
  
"You, Bread, Ronjit, and Dozie!" she exclaimed. Gohan smirked.  
  
'Good...That means I won't be needing that much of my strength after all! Haha...Ahaha...Mwahahahaha!' before Gohan knew it he was evily laughing out loud.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA! YES! VIDEL WILL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" he cried. Petunia glanced at him oddly. Gohan noticed this, coughed, and walked away quickly. Petunia shrugged and turned to see Matt sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"Hello Matt! How did you get down there?" she asked, bending over and picking the monkey up. Matt made a small monkey noise and scurried up to Petunia's shoulder, trying to get a better view of where Gohan had gone. Petunia however, took him back to his spot on the counter and firmly tied a piece of rope around a collar on Matt's neck. "Stay here," she ordered. Matt growled under his breath but nodded. Petunia walked away.  
  
"I'm going to get you Gohan...I promise," he said. "I WILL GET MY VENGANCE!!" Matt stood up on his legs and shook his tiny fist. A few small children ran away in fright. Matt sat back down. "Ooh! Crackers!" he said, eagerly grabbing one up and nibbling on it.  
  
"Dad...Why do I have to do this? I am NOT the princess type," Videl muttered to her father, who was eagerly waving at the passing by people.  
  
"Videl, Videl, Videl...We've got to give the people what they want! And what they want is you and me, together, leading them in this fake pizza kingdom! Now smile and wave so you don't dissapoint our fans!" Hercule yelled. (A/N: Like he always does.) Videl scowled at him to show her displeasure, but none the less raised her hand and began to wave weakly. A few teenage boys around her grinned and began flexing his muscles. Or whatever muscle they had. Videl rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she heard something.  
  
CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.  
  
Videl turned her head to see...Gohan. Gohan walking towards her in red knight's armor. He took off his helmet and tucked it under his arm before kneeling down before Videl.  
  
"My lady...I just wanted to assure you that I am going to be winning this tournament. So make sure not to give that kiss away to anyone else ok?" he said, winking. Videl blushed crimson as Gohan picked her hand up and kissed it before walking away.  
  
'Whoa...What's gotten into him? ...Not that it's a bad thing or anything,' Videl thought, watching Gohan as he walked away, clinking, in his armor. Goten suddenly popped up behind her.  
  
"Hiyas big sister!" he cried. Videl jumped and turned around.  
  
"You again! Goten! How did you get here? What did you just call me?!" she asked all at once. Goten just smiled before running away. Videl shook her head.  
  
"Whatever..." she murmmered.  
  
All the employees met in the room behind the kitchen. Each of the guys was wearing a differnt colored set of armor. Gohan in red, Bread in yellow, Dozie in black, (he refused any other color) and Ronjit in blue.  
  
"Mmmph mmmm mmmm mmmmmph mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmmmmph mmmm mmmmmm mmmmph mmmm," Mr.Pizzaria mummbled. Everyone except Petunia leaned foward to hear him better. "Mmmmmph mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmph mmmmm mmmph," he finished. Dozie raised his hand and Mr.Pizzaria pointed at him.  
  
"Could you please say that again?" Dozie asked. Mr.Pizzaria's face reddened.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!" he screamed before storming off. Petunia stood up in front of everyone.  
  
"Since none of you EVER listen...I'll explain what Mr.Pizzaria said," she said. "Now...The tournament is broken up into three different events. The first will be archery, the second is an eating contest, and finally, an all out sword fight. The top three in the first will move on, and the top two in the second will move on. Then the winner will recieve his prize!" Petunia finished, beaming at everyone. Bread raised his hand. "Yes Bread?"  
  
"Bread play games?" he asked. Petunia tugged on one of her pigtails.  
  
"Yes! Bread play fun games!" she cried, hopping up and down and clapping her hands. Bread smiled goofily. Ronjit raised his hand. "What do you need Ronjit?" Petunia asked him.  
  
"Yo no lo obtengo," Ronjit said. Petunia cocked her head and giggled.  
  
"Sure, whatever! Now let's go!" she said. Ronjit's hand immidiatley shot back up into the air. "What now Ronjit?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Yo. No. Lo. Obtengo," Ronjit repeated, more sternly this time. Petunia nodded her head.  
  
"Ok. Sure. Let's go!" she said again. Ronjit raised his hand. "WHAT IS IT?!?!" she screamed.  
  
"YO NO LO OBTENGO!!" Ronjit yelled back.  
  
"YEAH! THAT'S NICE TO KNOW! NOW LET'S GO!" Petunia shrieked, running out of the room before Ronjit could raise his hand again. Gohan, Bread, and Dozie followed her. Ronjit glared at them as they left then threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Stupidos..." he muttered before leaving.  
  
All the people sitting at their tables turned around when they heard the trumpets announcing the knights arrival.  
  
CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.  
  
Gohan followed by Dozie, Bread, and Ronjit filed into the empty space in the eating area. They stood in a straight line before Hercule and Videl's thrones. Hercule stood up and raised his hands to silence the crowd.  
  
"Welcome brave knights! This tournament will be testing your accuracy, indurance, and strength! These good people here have all chosen a knight, and will be cheering you on. The winner of this tournament shall recieve a kiss from my lovely daughter Videl!" he yelled. At the mention of her name, Videl stood up and curtsied, as to please her father. Hercule flashed her a smile as she slumped back down into her chair and surveyed the 'knights.' Videl's eyes wandared over the first three, then fell onto Gohan. Their eyes met and Gohan smiled and winked at her. Videl lowered her head to hide her smile of embaressment. (A/N: Am I making Videl too out of character? Oo;)  
  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Hercule bellowed. Immidiatley, the trumpets blasted again and four targets (which were made of pizza) were brought out by Mr.Pizzaria. He set them about five feet apart from eachother then ran back to the storage room and produced four sets of bows and arrows. Each knight took a bow and three arrows. (Bread with some difficulty and Ronjit a few minutes, seeing that he had NO clue what was going on.) Gohan fitted his arrow and aimed carefully. He let it go and got a bullseye. Dozie did the same, except for the bullseye part. Instead, his arrow went about three feet then landed on the ground. Bread simply threw the arrow with his hands and somehow got a bullseye. Ronjit, after watching all the others, fitted two arrows, let them go, and got both the arrows in the middle.  
  
"YEAH! GO RED KNIGHT!"  
  
"BLUE ALL THE WAY!"  
  
"BLACK! WHOOO!"  
  
"GO YELLOW! GO YELLOW!"  
  
The crowd was cheering very louldy. Gohan growled at Ronjit, fitted the rest of his arrows, and let them go. They all shot straight into the middle of the target, causing cheese and sauce to spray onto some of the people in the crowd. Dozie tried shooting an arrow again, but failed. He growled in frustration.  
  
"Screw this," Dozie muttered, throwing the bow onto the floor. Hercule pointed at Dozie.  
  
"Do you give up?" he questioned. Dozie nodded. Hercule snapped his fingers and Mr.Pizzaria ran out and forced Dozie into a jester outfit, also handing him a little staff with bells on it. "You are now my court jester!" Hercule exclaimed. The crowd laughed as Dozie walked, jingle jangle jingle jangle, over to Hercule's side.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Dozie muttered, sitting down at Hercule's feet. Hercule smiled broadly then once again held up his hands to silence the crowd.  
  
"All right! Since the black knight dropped out, that means that the red, yellow, and blue knights are advancing to the next event!" he yelled. The crowd cheered again. Mr.Pizzaria and Petunia were darting around, serving everybody pizza and pop. (A/N: Very mediaevilish isn't it?) Gohan smiled and glanced sideways at Videl, and was startled to see Goten talking to her.  
  
"And then he has a picture of you on his desk, and he says your name in his sleep, and he writes your name all over his homework, and he tells me that you're going to be my big sister...Oh, and mom is really excited about getting grandchildren! Whatever those are..." Goten said quickly. Videl listened intently and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"So he does like me? That's good. But don't tell him that I said that!" she added quickly, noting Goten's chirp of joy. He pouted slightly then nodded his head.  
  
"Ok Videl. I won't tell him!" Goten said. He hopped into her lap. Videl laughed and patted the young chibi's head. Gohan growled.  
  
"The next event is an eating contest!" Hercule said. Gohan glared at Goten last time then made his way over to the table that Mr.Pizzaria had just set up. It was completely covered in cherry pies. Gohan rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Ronjit eyed the pies wearily.  
  
"Ai..." he muttered. Bread eagerly sat down in front of a large pile of pies and dipped his finger into one.  
  
"Bread like games," he said happily. Gohan rolled his eyes and sat next to Bread. Ronjit took his seat next to Gohan. Hercule held up his hand.  
  
"On my mark...Get set...EAT!" he yelled. Immidiatley, Gohan and Bread dove into their pies. Ronjit watched them in disgust. He picked up a fork and began to eat his politely. Petunia was keeping count of the number of pies that each person ate and Mr.Pizzaria was writing them down. The audience was cheering.  
  
"Hey...You jester! Get out there and cheer the knights!" Hercule ordered Dozie. Dozie's eye twitched but he quickly did what he was told. He stood up in front of the crowd and waved his wand. Jingle jangle jingle jangle.  
  
"Let's go...Ummm...Eat like the wind...Ummm...Yeah," Dozie said. Hercule shook his head sadly at him as he sat back down.  
  
"All right! Gohan's at 24...Bread's at 22...Ronjit's at...1!" Petunia exclaimed. Mr.Pizzaria hurridley scribbled the numbers down on a chalk board. "Now Gohan's at 26...Bread's at 25...Ronjit's at...1!" Mr.Pizzaria erased the numbers and scribbled down the new ones. "Gohan's at 32...Bread's at 30...Ronjit's at...1!" Mr.Pizzaria threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Mmmph mmm mmmm mmmmph!" he exclaimed. Hercule cupped his hand around his ear.  
  
"What did you say Mr.Pizzaria?" he asked. Mr.Pizzaria glared at him.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!" he yelled before storming away. Petunia sighed.  
  
"He's right ya know! Like, Ronjit isn't going to be able to catch up with Gohan and Bread so like...He's out! Gohan and Bread advance to the next round! Yeah!" she said, clapping her hands. Gohan and Bread lifted their heads from the pie that they had been attacking.  
  
"Bread win yet?" Bread questioned. Petunia tugged on both her pigtails and shook her head.  
  
"NO! Bread not yet! One more game!" she exclaimed. Bread smiled and finished his pie. Ronjit, who didn't know that the event was over, had finished his second pie and was now politely dabbing his mout with the tablecloth. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"Que?" he asked, shrugging.  
  
"Ronjit is out! Gohan and Bread advance! Ronjit goes into the stocks!" Hercule yelled, gesturing for Mr.Pizzaria. The short man immidiatley ran to Ronjit with a wooden stock. He shoved Ronjit's head and wrists into the slots, closed it, and locked it up tight. Ronjit looked horrified and struggled to get out. "Now onto the last event! Gohan and Bread will compete in an all out sword fight! Let the battle begin!" he called. Gohan snatched his sword from Petunia and held it up in a defensive position. Bread took his by the wrong end, noticed this, and switched it around.  
  
"Hey wait...These are real swords! Somebody could get hurt!" Gohan said. Hercule shrugged.  
  
"They're the only ones we have! Now fight!" he yelled. Gohan swung his sword carefully at Bread, who dodged quickly and cmae around Gohan's back.  
  
"Bread wanna win! Bread like games!" he said, swinging the sword at Gohan's legs. Gohan jumped up just in time and brought his sword down towards Bread's head. The huge teen caught it and pulled it out of Gohan's hands. Gohan watched his sword go skidding across the floor.  
  
"GET IT RED! BEAT YELLOW!"  
  
"RED DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE! GET 'EM YELLOW!"  
  
Gohan watched as Bread slowly raised his sword above his head, then brought it down on Gohan's helmet.  
  
CLANG!!  
  
"OWOWOWOWOW! THAT HURT!" Gohan yelled, dancing around and clutching his head in pain. Bread cocked his head. (A/N: That rhymes! ^^)  
  
"Bread sorry...You ok?" he asked, concerned. Gohan nodded then quickly picked up his sword from the ground.  
  
"BREAD GO BOOM!" he exclaimed, swinging the sword at Bread's legs. Bread, who was too slow, was knocked onto his back.  
  
THUMP.  
  
The resturant shook and a few people fell out of their seats. Bread lay on the ground, not moving. Gohan blinked and walked over to him.  
  
"Bread...Are you all right?" he asked worridley. Bread opened his eyes.  
  
"Bread go boom. Gohan win. Get kiss from pretty girl he like," he whispered, smiling. Gohan grinned then stood up. Bread closed his eyes again.  
  
"Bread is knocked out! I am the winner!" Gohan announced, bowing. The crowd erupted into cheers. Hercule stood up and gestured for Gohan to come over. Gohan passed by Ronjit who smiled broadly and called out.  
  
"Esa chica está muy caliente. Usted tiene el sabor bueno Gohan. ¡Vaya obtenga su tigre!" Gohan didn't know what that meant, but he recognized the word tiger. He laughed and growled lightly. Ronjit laughed with him. The crowd hushed when Gohan made his way to Videl, who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Well good knight. Thou hast won the tournament. Would thou like his prize?" she asked, grinning. Gohan returned the grin with one of his own and nodded. Videl leaned foward, her lips puckered slightly, aiming for Gohan's cheek. Gohan watied for his kiss, then when Videl was about a centimeter away from his face, he grabbed her waist, dipped her, and mashed his lips against hers. Videl opened her eyes in surprise then quickly closed them again, taking in the kiss.  
  
"Awwwwwww..." said the crowd. When Gohan finally released Videl, he grinned at her.  
  
"Did ya like that?" he asked, winking. Videl's face reddened.  
  
"Yes...I mean...AHEM!" she cleared her throat loudly. Gohan laughed and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I'm glad," he said. Videl's face reddened more and she quickly hurried back to her throne. Hercule stood up and spread out his arms.  
  
"That's the end of the tournament! Have a merry day!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Kim: Awwww...Gohan kissed Videl! How sweet!  
  
Gohan: -Blushes- Shutup...  
  
Kim: It's nothing to be embaressed about! I think...  
  
Gohan: Doesn't Gretchen NOT like fluffy stuff?  
  
Kim: Well too bad for her. If she doesn't like it then she can print it out and cut that part out. But it's essential for the story! PLEASE FORGIVE ME GRETCHEN! -Gets on knees and bows head-  
  
Gohan: Oo; Ummmm...Sure.  
  
Kim: -Raises head- PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
P.S.: Just a quick note! Once again, if anybody would like to talk to me online, my contact is KimCoffey114@hotmail.com. IM ME PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOOOOOOU!!! 


	6. I Thought That Promotions Were Supposed ...

Kim: ALL RIGHT! Another chappie for my loyal readers! I love you all so much! A few people have already added me to their buddy list. Remember! KimCoffey114@hotmail.com! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Gohan: Kim's hyper because she has three pounds of candy from trick-or- treating last night. And she hasn't even eaten any of it!  
  
Kim: Eeeeeee! I heart candy! YEAH BUDDY!  
  
Gohan: -Runs up to camera- Save me.  
  
-Darth Anthony appears-  
  
D.A.: Hello!  
  
Kim: WOWIE KABOOTLES! IT'S A GUY!  
  
D.A.: Ummm...Yes. I'm a guy.  
  
Kim: Would you like some candy Darth Anthony?! -Hands D.A. a Hershey bar-  
  
D.A.: ^_^ Yeah! -Takes bite-  
  
Gohan: NOOOO! CANDY CAUSES TOOTH DECAY!  
  
D.A.: But it tastes so good! -Stuffs some chocolate into Gohan's mouth-  
  
Gohan: BUT- Mmmm...  
  
-Everybody dives into Kim's Halloween bag-  
  
Kim: Mmph...D.A., ya wanna do the disclaimer for me?  
  
D.A.: Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: D.A.: Kim doesn't own any of DragonBall Z or it's characters. Or it's songs. Or it's action figures. Or it's movies. Or it's-  
  
Kim: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
D.A.: She doesn't own anything! But she does own a rather large bag of candy! -Dives back onto candy bag-  
  
When did we get a camera?  
  
Just a note: I got these DragonBall Z fruit snacks and bit off all the characters heads except Vegeta. He was standing all funny and I made him dance. Then I ate him. But they tasted really nasty and they made me sick so I threw all the little fruit bodies out of my car window. ^^ And that my friends, was my Friday morning!  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Six: Aren't Promotions Supposed To Be a Good Thing?!  
  
On Saturday morning, Gohan woke up with a loud groan. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"What happened?" he asked no one in particular. He looked around his room to find a few out of the ordinary things. A goat was nearby, chewing on a pair of slippers, there were about a hundred balloons floating near the ceiling, the walls had been painted lime green, and Goten was blowing bubbles out of a plastic pipe, sitting in a large squishy lazy boy. He looked up when he heard Gohan talk.  
  
"Don't you remember Gohan? Gee, you sure did drink a lot of punch at the parlor last night," the young chibi said, hopping down from the chair. Gohan strived to remember the previous night.  
  
"I do remember...A one eyed man?" he asked. Goten smiled.  
  
"That where we got Annabell!" he said, gesturing to the goat that had now started on a sweater. Gohan groaned again and layed back down in his bed.  
  
"I am NOT going to work today."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bread...Bread...BREAD!" Petunia shrieked at the large teen. Bread looked up.  
  
"What girl want?" he asked.  
  
"Gohan like, called in sick so you have to make the pizzas today!" Petunia exlclaimed, tugging on her pigtails. "Just pretend that it's a game," she added, seeing Bread's blank look. He smiled broadly.  
  
"Bread make pizza!" he cried before dissapearing into the kitchen. Petunia sighed and walked back to her position behind the counter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On Monday, when Gohan went to the parlor, he saw a line made up of about fifty people standing in and even outside of the parlor. He goggled at them before making his way through the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me...Pardon me...Oops sorry...AH! SORRY!" he said, pushing past the people. Gohan emerged from the crowd, slightly blushing, and walked up to Petunia who was busily seeing people to their tables.  
  
"Hi Gohan! I like, can't talk right now 'cause I have to seat all these people!" she said hurridley.  
  
"Where did all these people come from?" Gohan asked, still bewildered. Petunia smiled.  
  
"When you were sick yesterday, Bread totally came up with this new idea for a pizza!" she exclaimed, grabbing her tie on tail and adjusting it so that it was more comfortable. "IT's a breadstick pizza and everyone is CRAZIE for it! LIKE REALLY CRAZIE! LIKE TOTALLY INSANE!!" Petunia grabbed onto both of her pigtails and yanked them, hard. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her as she began to giggle uncontralably. (A/N: Oo; Spelling?!) He inched away from her slowly, making his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Bread," Gohan greeted, waving at the teen. Bread turned around from the five pizzas that he was working on.  
  
"Hi Gohan! Bread make pizzas! He make them good," Bread said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yep...Now, how do you make these things? I need to know so that I can make them," he said. Bread looked at him a little sadly.  
  
"Bread no play game?" he asked softly. Gohan looked at him sympatheticaly.  
  
"No, no, no! We can both play the game!" he stated, standing next to Bread and looking at the ingredients. Bread smiled.  
  
"Yeah! We play game! Now make pizza!" he ordered, picking up about ten breadsticks and mashing them up. Gohan sweatdropped but followed suit. Ten pizzas and two crazie Petunia visits later, Mr.Pizzaria came bounding in, sweat glistening on his forehead. He muttered something to Gohan, handed him a pizza bag, and ran back out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, Petunia ran in, skidded across the slippery floor, crashed into a pile of pots, then quickly ran up to Gohan.  
  
"Mr.Pizzaria just told me the news! CONGRATULATIONS!" she cried, throwing some torn up napkins into the air and whistling. Gohan looked at her.  
  
"Yeah...What IS the good news?" he questioned. Petunia grabbed up the pizza bag and stuck it over Gohan's head.  
  
"YOU'RE OUR DELIVERY BOY! HAPPY PROMOTION DAY!" she yelled before running out of the kitchen. Gohan pulled the bag off of his head.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Merry Christmas Charlie Brown. Ummm...Wait, what was I doing again? MERRY CHRISTMAS CHARLIE BROWN!  
  
About half an hour later, Gohan was on his first delivery. Tucked in the pizza bag behind him sat two large breadstick pizzas. He sighed, wondering...WHERE THE HECK DID HE LEARN TO DRIVE?!  
  
SCREEEECH!  
  
CRASH!  
  
"HEY YA LOUSY BUM!"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON HERE?!"  
  
Wheee oooo whee oooo!  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?"  
  
"That kid up there apparently doesn't know how to drive!"  
  
'Uh oh...I better get out of here!' Gohan thought, unbuckling his seat belt, grabbing the pizzas from the back seat, and jumping out of the company's car. He took off into the air before the cop could see him and decided to fly to the house. Behind him sat a six car pile up. 'Oops.' Gohan flew a little bit faster through the air, keeping an eye on the city flashing below him.  
  
'Let's see...Elm Street, Elm Street...There it is!' Gohan flew down onto Elm Street, making sure that nobody saw him, and ran up to the door.  
  
Ding dong.  
  
"PIZZA'S HERE! SHUTUP! PIZZA'S HERE! HEY! HEY! HEY! SHUTUP! HEY! PIZZA'S HERE! YEAH! HEY!" a voice came from inside the house. "Hello!" a tall brown haired woman opened the door and greeted Gohan.  
  
"Hi, you're pizza's here!" Gohan said, holding out the boxes. The woman looked at him funny.  
  
"I didn't order any pizzas," she replied, pushing the boxes back towards Gohan.  
  
"Yes you did. 1251 Elm Street? You were saying 'Pizza's here' just a minute ago," Gohan said, holding the boxes out again.  
  
"No I didn't. I would know if I did," the woman replied, starting to close the door. Immidiatley, Gohan's tail shipped out behind him to stop the door from closing. The woman stared at it.  
  
"Yes you did. Even my tie on tail says so," Gohan stated. The woman sighed and burst into tears.  
  
"I ordered the pizza ok?! I just like fighting with people! Give me those!" she cried, grabbing the pizza boxes away from Gohan.  
  
"That will be $20.49," Gohan told her, sticking out his hand. The woman glared at him.  
  
"I'm not paying for something I didn't order!"  
  
"Sigh."  
  
Twenty minutes, three thrown vases, a few tail whips, and a screaming kamakaze parrot later, Gohan was on his way back to the parlor. Petunia ran up to him when he walked in through the door.  
  
"You have another delivery. Eighty pizzas," she said quickly, handing Gohan a capsule. "So that you don't have to carry all of it." With that, Petunia hurried back to her position. Gohan blinked a few times.  
  
"She's a lot more sane under pressure..." he muttered before running out of the parlor and taking off into the air again. He glanced down at the address. "Capsule Corp. Ok," he told himself. Then... "CAPSULE CORP. OK?!" Gohan groaned. "Just what I needed!" He flew for about two more minutes then spotted the huge mansion. Gohan landed on the lawn and ran up to the door, humming 'Mission Impossible' under his breath.  
  
Ding dong.  
  
"Vegeta, could you get the door?"  
  
"Get it yourself."  
  
"VEGETA GET THE DOOR!"  
  
CRASH.  
  
"FINE YOU CRAZIE ONNA!"  
  
Creak.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked as he opened the door. He stopped when he saw Gohan and smirked. "Oh, so it's you. I heard that you lowered yourself to a pathetic human job. I see that you're enjoying it?" he said, eyeing Gohan's uniform. Gohan blushed and held out the capsule.  
  
"Your pizza sir. That will be $162.49," he said. Vegeta smirked again, reached into his pocket, and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills.  
  
"Keep the change...Monkey man," he said, laughing as he shut the door. Gohan growled.  
  
"Keep the change monkey man," he mocked.  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta called from inside. Gohan's eyes widened and he quickly took off into the air, back towards the parlor. Petunia once again greeted him at the door.  
  
"Five more deliveries! STAT!" she yelled, throwing ten pizzas at him and running back to the counter. Gohan grunted in frustration.  
  
"I thought that promotions were supposed to be a good thing!" he yelled once he got back outisde. Once again...He flew up into the air. "Hercule's Mansion...AH! Videl!" Gohan said dreamily. He powered up to super sai-jinn and flew as fast as he could (which is VERY fast) to Videl's house. When he landed in front the house, he smoothed down his hair and straightned his hat.  
  
"Let's see now...How's my breath? Haaa..." he began to cough violently. "Yeah it's ok." Gohan stood up straight and tall and walked up to Videl's door.  
  
Ding dong.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"No, let me miss."  
  
"It's ok Brittney, I'll get it."  
  
"No miss, I'll get it."  
  
"Brittney, when I say that I'll get it, I'll get it."  
  
"I'LL GET IT MISS!"  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY BRITTNEY!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
CRASH.  
  
THUNK.  
  
"Haha. Serves you right Brittney. Hello?" Videl opened the door. "Gohan?"  
  
"Hey baby. You order some pizzas?" Gohan asked calmly. Videl smiled.  
  
"Actualy, my dad did," she replied, leaning against the door frame. Gohan smirked.  
  
"Or course. He likes to hear himself talk," he said airily. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Don't I kow it? I have to live with him," she sighed.  
  
"Videl! Stop chatting with the delivery boy and get our pizzas!" Hercule yelled. Videl's lip curled in anger.  
  
"FINE!" she yelled back. "Well, you heard the man. I'll take our pizzas now." Gohan smiled pulled out the capsule containing their order. He threw it onto the ground and caught it as it bounced back up and turned into the pizzas.  
  
"Here you are. Good night," he said, handing Videl the pizzas and winking at her before walking away. Videl watched him leave then sighed.  
  
"Good night Gohan," she whispered, walking back into the house.  
  
  
  
-Kim, D.A., and Gohan are all laying on the ground which is covered in candy wrappers-  
  
Kim: -Buuurp- That's the end. Sorry that it's so short. I'm tired...  
  
D.A.: -Groans- Oh man...  
  
Gohan: Yeah.  
  
Kim: So just review and the next chapter will be coming up soon...After I pump my stomach...  
  
D.A. and Gohan: O.O Ewwwww!  
  
Kim: Oh get over it! 


	7. Funny Hats and What Not

Kim: -Hums quietly to herself as she twirls around in her computer chair-  
  
Gohan: -Walks up- Aren't you supposed to be typing the story?  
  
Kim: -Smiles and taps head- Writer's block.  
  
Gohan: Ah. I see. -Sits on ground-  
  
Kim: -Lays back in chair and snaps jaw-  
  
Gohan: -Drums fingers on carpet-  
  
Kim: -Sits up in chair suddenly- I GOT IT!  
  
Gohan: AHHH! -Falls over-  
  
Kim: AHAHA! -Spins around in chair again before typing furiously on the keyboard-  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own DragonBall Z? Does this give you a hint? -Mission Impossible begins to play-  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Seven: Funny Hats and What Not  
  
Gohan walked briskly back into the parlor and slumped into a nearby chair.  
  
"I'm exhausted...Do I have any more deliveries?" he asked. Petunia, who was walking by at that moment, glared at him.  
  
"No, there's not because we're closing early today," she said angrily before storming away. Gohan blinked a few times.  
  
"I wonder what her problem is..." he muttered. Ronjit walked by with his mop, noticed Gohan, and walked over to sit next to him. He waved and layed back slightly in his chair. Gohan noticed that Ronjit was eyeing a few girls finishing their pizza in a corner booth nearby.  
  
"You checkin' out the girls?" he asked, nodding over to the girls and smiling. Ronjit grinned.  
  
"Aquí Gohan, permitió que mí lo mostrara para cómo cortejar a las damas," he said quickly, getting up from his seat and walking over to where the two girls were. Ronjit smiled broadly and leaned his elbows on the table. "Hola allí usted cosas jóvenes bonitas. ¡Quién apreciaría tener el placer de dating. ..Ronjit?" he asked. One of the girls looked at her friends and they all burst out laughing. Then the girl looked back at Ronjit.  
  
"Hago no fecha usted si usted era la última pelota de limo en la tierra. ¿Ahora por qué no resbala usted en la espalda a su es fregar?" she questioned before getting up from the table with her friends and going to the counter. Ronjit watched them leave then slowly made his way back over to Gohan.  
  
"Ah sí. ..Ella me quiera," Ronjit said calmly. (1) Gohan simply sweatdropped. A few minutes later, Petunia walked up to him.  
  
"What are you doing? You have one more delivery! Now get off your lazy fanny and move it!" she yelled at Gohan. Gohan stared at her.  
  
"B-but you said..." he stammered.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it! NOW GO!" Petunia screeched, kicking Gohan very hard in the shin. Gohan ran out of the parlor and flew up into the air. He flew around for a few minutes then went back to the parlor. He walked into the door.  
  
"Where am I delivering to?" Gohan questioned. Petunia threw a box of pizza and a piece of paper without a word. Gohan immidiatley went back out of the store and took off into the air. He glanced at his piece of paper. "An ostrich farm? I'm delivering to an ostrich farm?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt sat in a corner of the back room, thinking.  
  
"I have to get back at that pointy haired lunatic...He must pay...When I told him that I would make his life a nightmare, I meant it! Matt keeps his promises..." he whispered rapidly to himself, wringing his hands together. "What do I do? My best chance is just to command him to obey me...And ONLY me...Those evil brats...Ruining my plans...Monkeys have feelings too don't ya know?!" With that, Matt ran from his corner and back out to the counter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan landed in front of a small one story house with a large field behind it. He surveyed the area, then quickly made his way to the front door.  
  
Ding dong.  
  
CRASH.  
  
"MOMMA! He's out again!"  
  
"CATCH THAT OSTRICH!" a man's voice could be heard around the side of the house. Gohan set the pizzas down and ran around the house. He saw a man with dark brown hair chasing after a rather large ostrich.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Gohan yelled to the man. The man turned around and nodded.  
  
"Help me catch my ostrich!" he called. (2) Gohan nodded his head and tore after the large bird. He zig zagged across the field, attempting to cut the ostrich off near a white picket fence. However, the bird leaped over the fence into the other field. The man also jumped over the fence, continuing to chase after his precious bird. Gohan stopped when a few rain drops hit his face.  
  
"Oh great! Now it's going to start raining!" he whined. It started to rain harder as Gohan hopped over the fence and ran after the man and the ostrich. He slipped slightly as the ground below him turned muddy.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"AH! I JUST CLEANED THIS!" Gohan cried, standing up quickly from the giant mud puddle that he had slipped in. Grumbling, he watched the man chasing his bird, yelling and waving his arms. "We'll never catch it that way! ...I know!" Gohan powered up a little and sprinted towards the ostrich.  
  
"WAK!" the ostrich yelled in surprise when Gohan lept onto his back. (A/N: Gohan: Wak? Kim: V.V; Shutup.) The startled bird flapped its wings wildly and began to run faster then it already was.  
  
"Whoa!" Gohan cried, throwing his arms around the ostrich's neck.  
  
"Hey! Come back with my ostrich!" the man yelled. Gohan looked behind him to see that the man was far behind them. He grinned and formed a very small ball of ki in his hands. He then placed his hand onto the ostrich's head, stunning it.  
  
THUMP.  
  
The ostrich fell onto the ground along with Gohan. Gohan stood up and dusted himself off (or whatever you do when you're covered in mud) The man ran up next to him, panting.  
  
"Is my ostrich ok? What did you do?!" he asked, shaking Gohan by the shoulders.  
  
"I...Didn't...Do...Anything...!!" Gohan exclaimed, grabbing the man's wrist. The man blinked and let go of Gohan.  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Well then, let's go pay for that pizza!" he said, running back to the house. Gohan followed, wondering how big of a tip he was going to get for all his trouble.  
  
"The total comes to $20.49," Gohan said, holding out his hand. The man smiled and handed him a check. Gohan beamed at him then walked out into the rain, making sure that the man was back inside the house before taking off into the air back towards the parlor. When he got there, he walked into the parlor and eagerly opened the check.  
  
"Twenty dollars and fifty seven cents?! I only got eight cents as my tip?!" Gohan yelled. He sighed and walked back into the parlor, shaking his head. Petunia greeted him by throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Gohan Gohan Gohan!!" she cried, hopping up and down. "Matt wants to see you!" Gohan blinked.  
  
"How do you know?" he questioned. Petunia gave him a blank look.  
  
"Know what?" she asked. Gohan stared at her as her head tilted on one shoulder, then the other. Then, still with her same blank look, Petunia walked away. Gohan shrugged and made his way to the back room. Unknown to him, two dark shadows were following him. (A/N: Can you guess who it is?) The shadows slipped past the door before it closed as Gohan walked into the back room.  
  
"You wanted to see me Matt?" Gohan asked, taking a seat in front of the monkey who was sitting in his usual throne.  
  
"Yes Gohan. It seems that last week, when we last had a meeting, your command from me was interupted by some meddling chibis. So, I decided to get back onto the right foot and give you your command," Matt said quickly. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? What command?" he questioned, utterly confused. Meanwhile...  
  
"Trunks...Why are we doing this again?" Goten whispered to his best friend. Trunks grinned.  
  
"Remember what happened last time? When you said that he has to marry Videl he got all romantic around her," he replied. Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. But the monkey is about to give the command again. What should we say this time?" he asked. Trunks thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'm getting really annoyed with all the mushy stuff, so let's make him act like an idiot in front of Videl now," he said with a smile. Goten's eyes widened.  
  
"But then Videl might not wanna marry him!" he whined. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"So? If she really loves him then she won't care HOW he acts!" he pointed out. Goten sniffed.  
  
"Wow Trunks! That's pretty! Where did you hear that?" he asked. Trunks blushed.  
  
"I...I heard it on t.v. once. Yeah, that's it! Now just get ready to throw another can at Gohan!" he barked, handing Goten a can of pizza sauce. Goten nodded then settled back, waiting for his cue.  
  
"Let's try this again!" Matt exclaimed, waving his wand and once again putting Gohan in a dazed state. He grinned. "Now Gohan...Can you hear me?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeeees..." Gohan whispered. Matt grinned more broadly.  
  
"Gohan! Listen to me! I want you to forget your last order. Your new order is to-"  
  
"BE A COMPLETE DORK!"  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Yeeees..." Gohan said, not noticing the can that had hit the back of his head. Matt cried out in rage.  
  
"NO NO NO! WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?!" he yelled, looking around the room. Trunks and Goten ducked lower behind the boxes that served as their hiding place. Matt grunted in frustration.  
  
"What you may not realize whoever is doing that, is that I only get two more chances at these commands! The last one is permanant! You hear me?! PERMANANT!" With that, Matt waved his hand again and jumped down from his throne. Gohan blinked a few times, looked around, and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"How do I always end up back here?" he muttered, walking out of the room. Trunks and Goten popped up from behind the boxes, smiling. They high- fived eachother before running out to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning when Gohan woke up, he had the irrisitable urge to put on plaid pants, suspenders, and a muffler hat. (A/N: You know, the kind with the ear flaps!) He also decided to put on his thick glasses, rather than wearing his contacts. Goten snorted louldy into his cereal at the sight of his big brother.  
  
"Gohan! What happened to you?!" Chi-Chi shrieked, dropping the large plate of dumplings that she was holding. Goten's eyes widened in shock but he quickly got over it when Gohan pulled his pants up high above his waist and snorted.  
  
"I do not know mother. I just felt like being different today," Gohan replied in a stuffy voice. Chi-Chi giggled. Gohan looked at her strangley.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but I fail to see the humor in my striving to be out of the ordinary today," he sniffed angrily. Chi-Chi waved her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan...It's just that..." she couldn't finish. She doubled over, laughing. Goten soon joined her, banging his fists on the table and gasping for air. Gohan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and snorted again, causing Chi-Chi to fall to the floor in hysterics. Goten clutched his stomach and rolled onto the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Goku asked as he came down the stairs. He did a double take at Gohan and collapsed to the floor, rolling around laughing. "GOHAN YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" he cried between hysterics. Gohan snorted again.  
  
"Well, if you think that my outburst of individuality is so FUNNY I'll just be going to work now!" he yelled at his family, who were all still laughing their heads off.  
  
"Wait! You have school today!" Chi-Chi called, wiping the tears away from her eyes from crying so much. "Do you think that he heard me?" she questioned Goku. Goku, who had just sat up from the floor and was recovering from his laughter, shrugged.  
  
"Hey mom and dad! Guess who I am!" Goten cried, jumping in front of his parents wearing a muffler hat. Chi-Chi and Goku took one look at him and they both fell over in hysterics again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan took a deep breath of air when he landed in front of the parlor. Smiling, he pulled his pants up higher before walking through the door. Ronjit, who was carrying an armful of dishes, dropped them when he saw Gohan.  
  
"¿Qué hizo usted a usted mismo? ¡Ahora Videl nunca lo apreciará!" he exclaimed, still staring at Gohan. Gohan waved energeticaly at him and snorted loudly.  
  
"Hi Ronjit! How are you today?" he asked. Ronjit gulped then ran away screaming. "Hmmm...What's wrong with him?" Gohan asked himself. He shrugged and went to change into his uniform. "You know, I never realized it, but these costumes sure are super de duper!" he commented when he walked into the kitchen. Bread turned around to look at him.  
  
"Gohan...You look...Dumb. Heh heh," he said, pointing at Gohan's muffler hat underneath his wizard hat. Gohan snorted.  
  
"No, I look rather stylin' if I do say so myself," he replied, laughing and snorting. Bread smiled nervously before quickly turning back to his breadstick pizza. Gohan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before helping Bread. There was a ringing noise at the door, signaling that a customer had arrived.  
  
"Hell and welcome to the Magic Monkey Pizza Parlor! How many in your party?" Petunia's voice chirped.  
  
"Just one," replied a familiar voice. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Videl!" he cried, abandoning his work and running out of the kitchen.  
  
"Here's your seat!" Petunia was saying to Videl as she showed her an empty booth. Videl sat down. "Hey, how come you're like, not in school?" Petunia questioned. Videl sighed.  
  
"Gohan wasn't there so I decided to skip," she replied airily, opening her menu. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, Matt teaches me everything," Petunia answered. Videl nodded.  
  
"Riiight..." At that moment, Gohan ran into the room, tripped on the rug, and landed at Videl's feet.  
  
"Hey Videl! What's up?" he asked, staring up at her. Videl looked at him strangley.  
  
"Gohan...Is that you?" she asked in disbilief. Gohan got up and slid into the seat across from Videl and nodded.  
  
"Yep! Hey, why aren't you in school? Omigosh...Why aren't I in school?!" he cried, leaping up from his seat and running out of the parlor. Videl sweatdropped as she watched him run out.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked nobody.  
  
  
  
(1) - This happened to my brother Vince when he first got his job as pizza boy. Except he had to chase a horse. I just thought that ostriches were cooler!  
  
(2) - I'm going to tell you what Ronjit says. So here it is!  
  
Ronjit: Here Gohan, let me show you how to woo the ladies. -Walks over to the booth- Hello there you pretty young things. Who would like to have the pleasure of dating...Ronjit?  
  
Girl: -Giggles with her friend- I wouldn't date you if you were the last slime ball on earth. Now why don't you slither on back to your mopping? -Leaves-  
  
Ronjit: -Walks back to Gohan- Oh yeah...She wants me.  
  
  
  
Kim: -Looks at the last time she updated- Oh my word...I am SOOOO sorry!!!  
  
Gohan: You better be. Keeping these poor people waiting!  
  
Kim: -Hides face in shame- I'm too ashamed to do the advertisement. You do it Gohan!  
  
Gohan: Ok! Hey all you people listen up! You all remember Gretchen, the one who's helped Kim out so much right? Of course you do! Well, she's become an author! And her first chapter of her first story is up. Her author name is Narayana and her story is Dear Jenny. It's about vampires and even if you're not that interested in stuff like that, it's still a cool read! Kim: It's true! I read it! Gohan: So just check it out ok? Kim: See ya next chapter! 


	8. So THATS Where All the Cowboys Gone!

Kim: After a lot of pondering, I finally remembered what this chapter was going to be about!  
  
Gohan: Wait, wait, wait...You mean that you did have an idea, but you forgot about it?  
  
Kim: Yup!  
  
Gohan: Well then...Readers. This is your author.  
  
Kim: Don't y'all feel better now?  
  
Gohan: -Nods- I know that I do.  
  
Kim: -Looks at calendar- I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS?!? AHHHH!!! I'M SO SORRY!  
  
Gohan: You'll have to make up for it.  
  
Kim: Oh I will! -Gets odd glint in eye- ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of freakin' ideas for this freakin' thing...That's freakin'. I own nothin'! Not a freakin' thing! FREAKIN'!!!!!!  
  
  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Eight: So THAT'S Where All the Cowboy's Gone...  
  
Videl was walking towards the pizza parlor after school, thinking hard. 'This doesn't make any sense...First Gohan was acting all cool and smooth and romantic...But now he's acting like...Like...' she searched around for a word to describe Gohan. Just then, a boy that was passing by her waved and snorted loudly before walking into a pole. "LIKE THAT!" Videl cried, pointing to the fallen boy. The boy stared up at her, bewildered. Videl yelled before running into the parlor. She was greeted by two blonde headed girls who were crying and hugging each other. (A/N: It's da sisters!)  
  
"Videl!" Petunia cried when she spotted the raven haired teen. "Oh Videl! It's awful!" She ran over and threw her arms around Videl's neck, sobbing. Videl stiffened.  
  
"What's...Wrong?" she asked, patting Petunia's head uncomfortably. Erasa ran over to Videl, wiping tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Videl! It all like, happened so fast! These guys came in and they like, totally robbed us!" she cried. Videl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You were robbed?!" she asked the still sobbing Petunia. Petunia looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Matt's going to be so mad," she whispered. Videl laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm sure he will," she said quickly before pulling Petunia away from her and looking down at her wrist. Videl pushed a small button on her watch and waited for the screen to flash, but nothing happened. She pushed the button and waited again, but still, nothing happened. "(Insert favorite four letter word here) my watch is broken! No wonder the Captain didn't call me about this! Wait...Where are the police?" Videl looked around the parlor. She saw a few shook up citizens but other than that, no police. Suddenly, she heard a loud snort to her right.  
  
"Hey Videl! What's up?" Gohan asked, walking over to her. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing much Gohan. It's just that I found out that this place was ROBBED."  
  
"Ohhh...So ya heard about the robbery? Yeah, those guys were real mean. They took all the money!" Gohan continued, pulling up his pants in a worried sort of way. Videl rubbed her temples.  
  
"I'm going to the police department. You guys stay here," she said, running out of the parlor. Petunia and Erasa nodded. They walked over to a bench, sat down, and each picked up a Seventeen Magazine. Soon they were lost in the world of trendy fashions, up to date music, and hottie actors. Gohan watched the two blondes as the giggled and swooned over the magazines. Suddenly, a thought struck him.  
  
"I better go help Videl!" Gohan muttered to himself, whipping out his watch and running out of the parlor in the direction that Videl had gone. He pushed a small red button and was immediately clothed in his SaiyaMan outfit. He tugged on the tight black spandex around his neck. "Hehe...Stretchy," SaiyaMan laughed. He took off into the air, trying to find Videl on the busy streets below him. That's when he noticed that the people on the sidewalks weren't walking...They were running. For their lives! SaiyaMan landed in front of a jewelry shop in time to see a gang of men run out of it.  
  
"YEEEE HAW!" one of the men yelled, shooting his gun off into the air. All the men looked like cowboys. They were all wearing red bandanas over their faces, with cowboy boots, cowboy hats...Right down to the spurs and half shaven face. SaiyaMan watched the Cowboy Gang (that's what he decided to call them for now) run around the street, chasing citizens and breaking in various windows to different stores.  
  
"So THAT'S where all the cowboys gone," SaiyaMan muttered. He began to laugh loudly, (snorting while doing so) very amused at his own joke. A nearby cowboy stopped and looked up at SaiyaMan, who was hovering over a parked car.  
  
"Hey! How are ya doin' that?" he asked, lifting up his hat slightly and scratching his head. SaiyaMan noticed the cowboy looking at him.  
  
"Beware cowboy villain man! Heh...SaiyaMan is here! Heh heh...And you shall surely be defeated!" he cried in his superhero voice, his tone going slightly up at the end of the word 'defeated'. The cowboy sweatdropped and waved his hand.  
  
"Sure, yeah kid, whatever. Now me and my guys gotta do some more looting ok?" he said. "A YIPPIE YI YO KI YAE!" the cowboy yelled, shooting a few more rounds off his gun and running over to the bank. (A/N: The previous comment made by the cowboy, the yippie yo what not...I don't know how to spell that so I just sounded it out okaaaay? ^-^) SaiyaMan watched him leave.  
  
"......Oh yeah! I'm not supposed to let him escape!" he suddenly cried. He shot after the man and swiftly kicked him in the legs, sending the cowboy sprawling onto the ground. "You will not escape villain guy man!" SaiyaMan cried, striking a fighting pose. However, the cowboy didn't get up. SaiyaMan stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Oops...I guess I hit him a little too hard," he laughed nervously. A shrill shriek that caused SaiyaMan to wince in pain caught his attention. He looked around the street to see a lot more gangs running around, breaking windows and robbing stores.  
  
"PLEASE REMAIN CALM! THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY!" a voice called out. SaiyaMan turned his head to see a giant jet copter fly past him, going up and down the streets. "I REPEAT! REMAIN CALM!" The jet copter landed on the ground and Videl jumped out, her pigtails flying wildly behind her. SaiyaMan was next to her in an instant.  
  
"Hello there Miss Videl!" he said in his super hero voice. He smiled at her, then his face fell slightly. "Hey, d'ya know what's goin' on here?" SaiyaMan asked, sounding a little stuffed up. "I don't know what's happenin' but everybody is all like...Walehlehlehlehleh!" he cried, shaking his head and making an odd sound with his mouth. Videl sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes SaiyaMan, I do know what's going on," she said. "It turns out that all the gangs in the city have been planning today for years! It's their 'Field Day' today in which they all join forces and run around robbing all the stores they can find," Videl explained. SaiyaMan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. That explains all the guys running around robbing every store that they can find," he said, shaking his head. Videl growled.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!" she yelled. SaiyaMan shrank back in fear then quickly regained himself.  
  
"Ahem. Well, we have to stop them!" he cried, once again switching to his hero voice. "Heh heh...I sound so cool when I do that." Videl sighed and shook her head sadly. Suddenly, a mental light bulb (A/N: Oo;) went off in her head.  
  
'Waaait a minute...Gohan started acting like a dork yesterday...And now SaiyaMan is acting strange today...Hmmm...' Videl thought to herself. While she was putting two and two together, (A/N: That equals six! Hehe! Wait...) SaiyaMan sensed that she was starting to figure him out.  
  
'Uh oh...Better do somethin'...And quick!' he told himself. Standing up straight, SaiyaMan took Videl's hands into his and kissed them. "Don't worry Videl. I'll make sure that everything is ok," he said seriously. Videl stared up at him, blushing slightly. SaiyaMan kept his face straight, then snorted, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Wha- What's so funny?!" Videl questioned, outraged. SaiyaMan doubled over, still laughing.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! It's just the way that you looked!" he cried, waving his hands. Videl growled in anger before running back to her jet copter and taking off in it. SaiyaMan was left in the street, practically rolling in laughter. A passing by gang member that was carrying a large stereo stared at the fallen super hero.  
  
"Ya know...Ya really blew it with that chick," he stated. SaiyaMan stopped laughing and got back up to look at the guy.  
  
"Do you think so?" he asked worriedly. The guy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Ya might wanna do something nice for her...Ya know. Get her some flowers or somethin'," he suggested. SaiyaMan nodded his head vigorously. (A/N: I really need a spell checker...Gretchen: She used mine, and she spelled it right.I mean the word IT. jk)  
  
"That's it! Thanks a lot villain guy!" he exclaimed, starting to lift up into the air. The guy smiled.  
  
"No prob!" he said, starting to walk away again.  
  
"Oh...By the way..."  
  
POW.  
  
The guy fell over, unconscious. SaiyaMan stood over him, dusting off his gloves.  
  
"Heh heh...I am so cool," he told himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
POW.  
  
THUNK.  
  
BANG BANG BANG!  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
THUNK.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Videl stood in the middle of the street, panting. She surveyed her handiwork.  
  
"Twenty down..." Videl muttered to herself.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Her shoulders drooped. "About a thousand more to go..." she sighed. Suddenly, Videl felt someone tapping her back. "Yes?" she asked, not turning around. The tapping continued. "YES?" she asked a bit more fiercely. The tapping did not stop. "WHAT D'YA WANT?!?!" Videl yelled, swinging around and hitting the person behind her with her pigtails.  
  
"Ow! Hey! I just wanted to give you these!" SaiyaMan cried, holding up a bouquet of daisies in Videl's face. Videl lowered the flowers roughly.  
  
"What? What fo- fo- ACHOO!" she cried, blowing all the petals away. SaiyaMan looked at the stems and offered them to Videl with a small grin. Videl returned his gesture with a glare.  
  
"Ummm...Here?" SaiyaMan tried again, pushing the stems under her nose. Videl grabbed the remains of the flowers and threw it onto the street, stepping on them. SaiyaMan stared at her as Videl stood back up and dusted off her hands.  
  
"They look a lot better on the ground," she said, shrugging.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." SaiyaMan muttered before taking off into the air to find a better gift. Videl shook her head sadly and turned around to see a girl around 12 years old carrying a large television set.  
  
"What do you think that you're doing?!" Videl asked angrily. The girl looked back at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm.Part of a gang?" she asked. Videl sighed.  
  
"What's your name?" she questioned.  
  
"Krissy!" Krissy replied. Suddenly, she sneezed. "I have a cold," she told Videl. Videl nodded. "I'm taking medicine. One of the side effects is kleptomania," Krissy explained. "It means that I take things compulsively," she said quickly, noting the blank look on Videl's face.  
  
"Well.Don't do that!" Videl exclaimed, throwing out her arms. Krissy hung her head.  
  
"I guess I'll get more medicine," she muttered, walking away with the television. "Hey? Can I keep this still?" she asked, turning around. Videl was about to say no when SaiyaMan landed in front of her.  
  
"Hey Videl! Look what I got you!" he cried, holding up a case of thousands of perfectly preserved centipedes. Videl's eyes popped open and her face turned green.  
  
"EW! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, smacking the case out of SaiyaMan's hands. "THAT IS SO GROSS!"  
  
"OH NO! MY CENTIPIDES!" SaiyaMan yelled, catching the case inches before it hit the ground. Videl screamed again and ran away. SaiyaMan scratched his helmet in confusion.  
  
"I give up. This girl business is too complicated," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Yeah. I know what ya mean," Krissy said before running away with the t.v. SaiyaMan didn't hear her and he suddenly got a mad glint in his eyes.  
  
"No! I shall never give up! NEVER!" he yelled before, once again, taking off into the air in pursuit of the perfect gift.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What d'ya wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What d'you wanna do?"  
  
"Let's go see what Gohan is doing."  
  
"But my mom said not to interfere with cheese!"  
  
".Cheese?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Goten, what does that have to do with anything?!"  
  
"I dunno.I like cheese."  
  
"That's nice. So do I, but Gohan isn't cheese and I don't like him so let's go!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim: Whoo hoo! Short chapter AND a bit of a cliffy!  
  
Gohan: You call that making up for delaying your chapter for so long?!  
  
Kim: .Meybe.  
  
Naryana: Neato kabito!  
  
Kabito: -Appears- Yes?  
  
Naryana: Not you! It just rhymes with neato!  
  
Kabito: -Looks sad- Aww.  
  
Kim: Oo; Ummm.  
  
Kabito: -Points to self- I'm pink.  
  
Naryana: That is sad.  
  
-Moment of silence-  
  
Gohan, Naryana, and Kim: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Naryana: My story too!!! -Grabs Goten and makes him do the Puppy Dog Face for her- 


	9. Livin' La Vida Crazie!

Kim: -Plucks at the hideous red dress that she's wearing- This. Is. HORRIBLE. -Turns to Gohan- Look at this. LOOK AT THIS!  
  
Gohan: -Has his eyes covered- I'm trying not to!  
  
Kim: -Rips off her dress to reveal jeans and a long sleeved red shirt- My mom wants me to wear it to my next choir concert.  
  
Gohan: Yeah. RIGHT.  
  
Kim: Yeah I know...Well! Anywayz! Hello to you all! I'm ready to type another chappie!!  
  
Gohan: Whoo hoo!  
  
Kim: The last chapter might have been a little dissapointing but I was talking to Gretchen (Naryana) and we came up with a LOT more ideas! I think that you will find them very...Entertaining...  
  
Gohan: Uh oh.  
  
Kim: VIVA LA...Er...CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: -Is sitting on Santa's lap- ...And I wanna pony, and a doll howse, and I wanna own DragonBall Z!  
  
Santa: -Thinking- Poor girl. She can never own DragonBall Z! Well, guess that I'll just have to get her another fruitcake and some more socks this Christmas. -Outloud- Ho ho ho!  
  
...And I also don't own any Ricky Martin songs...(Like I would want to. -Runs away from stampeding Ricky Martin Fans- -Thinks- If there are any.)  
  
  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Nine: Livin' La Vida Crazie!  
  
  
  
"I. Am. MAD!" Matt yelled, flinging a bowl of peanuts across the counter. He folded his arms and pouted. "I haven't done ANYTHING to torture that geek Gohan! Why Matt?! WHY? WHY? WHY?" Matt began to pound his little fists against his head. "Ow," he whined, rubbing his forehead. He sighed and looked down at a miniature watch that he was wearing. However, this watch didn't tell the time. On his watch were about ten names, Gohan's included. Matt looked next to Gohan's name to find tiny numbers counting down. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One!" he exclaimed happily. "Well, at least his first two commands have worn off. Maybe now I can give him his ultimate command...The pizza will be very happy..." Matt whispered myseriously. With a loud cry, he threw a smoke bomb onto the counter. When the smoke cleared...Matt was GONE. (A/N: Magic dissapearing monkies...What next?!?!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SaiyaMan was running down the aisles of a large store, trying to find the perfect gift for Videl. He suddenly stopped and de-activated his costume. As though in a daze, Gohan took off his suspenders, hat, and his thick glasses. He took out a small case and put his contacts in then dropped it and stood there. After a few minutes, Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Whoa...What happened?" he asked, looking around. He saw broken windows and screaming citizens as they ran away from various stores which were being looted by villans. "Hey! I gotta go save those people!" Gohan cried, transforming back into SaiyaMan. He passed by a music store where a gang of trendy villans had stolen guitars, drums, electric keyboards, and bongos. Krissy came out with a stolen microphone and karoekee machine. She switched it on and looked for a song to select. Suddenly, a large bad guy went flying past her and into a pole. Videl came running after him and began to beat his face in. Smiling, Krissy pressed a button and gestured to the gang behind her. Some music started up and Krissy began to sing.  
  
"She's into superstitions  
  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
  
I feel a premonition  
  
That girl's gonna make me fall  
  
She's into new sensations  
  
New kicks in the candlelight  
  
She's got a new addiction  
  
For every day and night  
  
Videl sneered when she heard the music but chose to ignore it. A villan came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She gave a loud yell before elbowing the man in his stomach. He coughed up some blood and wiped it away from his mouth angrily. Videl smirked and cracked her knuckles, daring the man to come and get her.  
  
She'll make you take your  
  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
  
But she'll take away your pain  
  
Like a bullet to your brain  
  
The man ran at Videl with his fist raised. He swung it down towards her head, missed, and blinked when he realized that Videl was no longer there. Suddenly, Videl was behind him. She laughed slightly before kicking the man in the back, sending him across the street and into an already broken window. There, the man didn't move. Satisfied, Videl dusted off her hands.  
  
Upside inside out  
  
She's livin' la vida loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
Her lips are devil red  
  
And her skin's the color mocha  
  
She will wear you out  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
She's livin' la vida loca  
  
Videl turned around to find herself facing a very large gang of tough looking guys, all glaring at her angrily. She sighed and shook her head sadly. The toughest looking guy stepped foward, swinging around a chain high above his head. With a loud yell, he ran towards Videl and whipped the chain around her feet. Smirking broadly, he tugged harshly on it, sending Videl crashing to the ground. The angered girl growled and began to spin her legs around in circles, causing the rest of the chain to wind around her legs. The confused tough guy stood slightly dumbfounded, then was sent sprawling onto the ground when the chain lost all of its slack.  
  
Woke up in New York City  
  
In a funky cheap hotel  
  
She took my heart and she took my money  
  
She must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
  
She never drinks the water  
  
And makes you order french champagne  
  
Once you've had a taste of her  
  
You'll never be the same  
  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane  
  
Videl lept up into the air, the chain still wound tightly around her legs, and landed on the tough guy's stomach. He cried out in pain and rolled over, exposing his back. Videl immediatley gripped onto the end of the chain and spun around in circles, unwinding it. When the chain was off of her legs, she whipped it at the tough guy's head, knocking him unconcious. The rest of the gang stared at their fallen leader.  
  
"GET HER!!!"  
  
Videl gasped as about forty men ran towards her. Not so cocky anymore, Videl struck her fighting pose, bracing herself. Suddenly, a flash of green went throughout the crowd and about thirty men fell over. Videl blinked a few times then smiled when she saw SaiyaMan standing triumphantly over one of the men. She laughed when he held up the peace/victory sign.  
  
Upside inside out  
  
She's livin' la vida loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
Her lips are devil red  
  
And her skin's the color mocha  
  
She will wear you out  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
She's livin' la vida loca  
  
Five men came charging at Videl with their fists raised, preparing to strike. The first two came at her from either side and the other three were coming at her from the front. Videl jumped high into the air and smiled when she saw the men collide.  
  
"All muscles and no brains makes villans no prob!" she yelled. SaiyaMan laughed and glanced over at Krissy who was staring at the kareoke machine intently. The other five villans were creeping up behind him in a perfect line and without thinking, SaiyaMan punched the first villan in the nose, knocking him backwards and sending all the other villans to the ground.  
  
She'll make you take your  
  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
  
But she'll take away your pain  
  
Like a bullet to your brain  
  
Upside inside out  
  
She's livin' la vida loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
Her lips are devil red  
  
And her skin's the color mocha  
  
She will wear you out  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
Livin' la vida loca  
  
She's livin' la vida loca!"  
  
Krissy put down the microphone and began to dance.  
  
"Livin' la vida loca! Ay ay ay!" SaiyaMan laughed.  
  
"C'mon! Livin' la vida loca! She's livin' la vida loca!" Krissy sang out, spinning around. She stopped suddenly when police sirens could be heard. All the villans looked up to see about sixty cop cars heading straight for them. Krissy glanced down at her mink coat, fancy jewlery, leather pants, and high heeled boots, all that still had the price tags on them. "RUN!!" she yelled, pushing a few other gang members out of her way before tearing down the street at alarming speed. Videl covered her face from the giant dust cloud that rose behind Krissy as she ran past her.  
  
"Wow. How can she run so fast?!" Videl wondered outloud, staring after Krissy.  
  
"Super powers! Another side effect of my medicine!" Krissy called over her shoulder. Videl nodded her head before turning to see that a great majority of the gangs had been captured by the police. She smiled and walked over to stand beside SaiyaMan.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Videl said. SaiyaMan puffed out his chest.  
  
"All in a day's work Miss Videl!" he said proudly. Videl stared up at him.  
  
"Hey...You sound...Different!"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yeah. Before you sounded all stuffy."  
  
"Oh...Well...I had a cold but I'm doing much better now!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"....."  
  
"Explain. NOW."  
  
"BYE!"  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Videl yelled when she saw SaiyaMan shoot into the sky. She sighed, defeated. "Oh well. At least he's not trying to give me any more centipides," Videl muttered, shivering slightly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Trunks! I'm tired!" Goten whined to his friend as they flew through the air.  
  
"I know that Goten! You've only told me fifty times in the past three minutes!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Oh. Well, this will make fifty one. Trunks! I'm tired!"  
  
"I KNOW GOTEN!!"  
  
"Hey! Who's that?" Goten asked, pointing below him to a dust cloud that was moving rather quickly down a street. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Let's go find out," he said, flying down to the cloud. Goten smiled and followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan sighed as he walked back into the pizza parlor. Just because they had been robbed, along with pretty much every other store in the city, did that mean that Mr.Pizzaria was going to let him take the day off? Nooooo! It just meant that he had to work an extra two hours! Gohan grumbled under his breath as he put on his uniform, making sure to be careful while fitting his tail through the hole in the back of his wizard's robe. He sighed as he put on his hat while walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly, a small brown foot stuck out from behind the counter.  
  
FWUMP.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Who tripped me?" Gohan demanded, looking around. Matt jumped from behind the counter and laughed.  
  
"It was ME! I did it! Mwahaha! SUFFER! SUFFER I SAY!!" he cried, pointing at Gohan. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Matt! Why did you trip me?"  
  
"It's part of your nightmare! It's part of your torture! SUFFER!! MWAHAHAHA!" .  
  
".......And tripping was the best thing that you could think of?" .  
  
"Hey, it's a work in progress ok?! But! Look at your knee! LOOK AT IT!"  
  
"Ow! It's scraped!"  
  
"SEE?! SEE HOW YOU SUFFER?! THE PAIN IN YOUR KNEE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT HOW MUCH YOU WILL BE SUFFERING WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!"  
  
"Really? Wow, that's impressive 'cause my knee really hurts."  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"......."  
  
"You don't know! Do you?"  
  
"THE PIZZA WILL TELL ME!!! THE PIZZA KNOWS ALL!!!" And with that, Matt ran away.  
  
"...The pizza?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"HEY! HEY!" Trunks yelled, waving his arms around wildly. Goten gulped as the cloud of dust got closer and closer to them.  
  
"Trunks! It's not stopping!" he cried.  
  
"I know Goten! HEY! STOP!!!" Trunks yelled as loud as he could. The cloud of dust stopped and in its place stood a short, skinny, blonde 12 year old girl.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Hi. My name is Trunks and this is Goten," Trunks explained, gesturing first to himself then to Goten who waved energetically.  
  
"Hello! My name is Krissy!" Krissy replied happily.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Krissy!" Goten chirped.  
  
"Shutup Goten," Trunks ordered, elbowing the black haired chibi in the ribs.  
  
"OW! Hey Trunks that hurt!" Goten sniffed, glaring at his friend.  
  
"Oh boo hoo. Hey Krissy, we were wondering...How come you're so fast?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh! That?" Krissy giggled, " Well, you see, I have a cold and the medicine that I'm taking has a whole bunch of different side effects and one of them is super powers!"  
  
"Really? That is so super cool neato!" Goten said, hopping up and down.  
  
"Shutup Goten!" Trunks ordered again.  
  
"But it is!" Goten pouted.  
  
"Hehe! You two are funny!" Krissy laughed. Trunks and Goten looked up at her.  
  
"We are?" Goten asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm! I like you!" Krissy said. Trunks and Goten grinned at eachother.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Trunks said to himself. Turning to Goten, he began to whisper into his ear. "Listen up Goten! If we can become Krissy's friends, then maybe she'll give us some of her cold medicine! And then maybe we can get a whole lot stronger!" he said. Goten's eyes lit up.  
  
"Gee Trunks you're so smart!" he praised. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But what can I do? It's my blessing and my curse," he sighed. Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Hey Krissy! Can you fly?" he asked the blonde girl. Krissy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yup! Can you?"  
  
"Yeah! Wanna go flying with us?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim: All right! It didn't take me forever to get this chapter up!  
  
Gohan: Congratulations!  
  
Kim: YEAH BUDDY!! Well...I don't really have anything else to say 'cept...  
  
Goten: -Pops out of no where- PLEEZ REVIEW!!! 


	10. The Plot Is Revealed!

Kim: -Shrinks back from all her readers that are advancing on her with weapons- I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!! Please don't hurt me!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Gohan: -Shakes Kim- Kim! Wake up! You've got to type your next chapter!  
  
Kim: -Wakes up and looks around- Huh? Wha? Oh! It was horrible! They had me surrounded and they were all going to beat me to a bloody pulp because I haven't updated for so frickin' long!  
  
Gohan: Who?! Who was going to beat you up?!  
  
Kim: -Grips Gohan's collar and whispers- My readers.  
  
Gohan: Oh...Well then I shouldn't have let them inside your house should I?  
  
Kim: -Looks to the ceiling- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Does anybody read these?! I mean really! Does ANYBODY read these?!?! -Sighs- Fine...For those who do read it...I don't own any of the DBZ characters. But I do own my own characters whom I love dearly!!! SO STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!! Hssssssss...Sorry...Late update nerves...  
  
I forgot to mention...If anybody was wondering, the '' are thoughts. Example: 'Man...I sure do enjoy cheese...' And then the "" are talking: "Boy howdy! I like cheese!  
  
  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Ten: The Plot is Revealed!!  
  
  
  
"Goten! Gohan! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Chi-Chi called to her sons. Goten hopped up from his spot on the floor in front of the television and ran into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and pounded his fists on the wood.  
  
"Food! Food! Goten want fooood!" Goten cried.  
  
"Alright alright!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, hurrying over to the table and setting down a large plate of dumplings. She quickly pulled her hands away when Goten attacked the plate and began to swallow the meat filled noodles almost whole.  
  
"Good morning mom. I can't stay around that long, I got to get to work," Gohan said, snatching up a few dumplings from the plate that Goten was hunched over. His younger brother growled and snapped at his hand. "AH! What's gotten into you Goten?" Gohan demanded, smacking Goten in the back of his head. Goten simply growled again and leaned back over his plate.  
  
"I'll get the broom and see if I can knock some sense into Goten. You get to work," Chi-Chi sighed, taking out a yellow broom and smacking Goten over the head with it. Goten snarled and bit at the broom, then fell out of his chair. He scurried back up, hunched over, and ran upstairs. Gohan stared at his mother. "What? I don't know what's going on with him either!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, holding up her hands. Gohan sighed and ran out of the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt scurried into the back room as soon as Petunia opened his cage in the parlor. He hopped onto a table and pulled out a radio then popped a tape into it. He was about to press play when Petunia walked in on him.  
  
"...Matt? Wha-...How are you doing that?" she asked. Matt grinned. When he noticed the look on Petunia's face however, he stopped grinning.  
  
"Listen Petunia. I can't handle you right now so we're just going to do a simple memory charm. You're going to forget about our little encounter and skip merrily back to your post," Matt stated. Petunia continued to stare blankly at him. "Tra la la la la," Matt sang before taking his wand out of his sleeve and waving it around. The blonde's face took on a spacey look. "Now...Just a quick run through to make sure that you haven't forgotten anything that you weren't supposed to," Matt said, rubbing his wand with his robes. "Who do you obey?"  
  
"Maaatt the Magic Mooonkeeey..." Petunia whispered.  
  
"Very good. Now, who is above Matt?"  
  
"The piiizaaa..."  
  
"Right. Now...What is the pizza's plan?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Petunia?"  
  
"I...I don't remeeember..."  
  
"Ugh...The pizza wants to control all you worthless humans and make his pizza race all powerful!! REMEMBER?!" Matt cried, tugging at his wizard robes.  
  
"I remember nowwww..." Petunia replied.  
  
"Good. Now this meeting never happened. Good bye," Matt stated, turning around. He heard Petunia leave the room and he quickly made his way into the shadows. Matt walked in the shadows for a long time, going deeper and deeper. Finally, he found himself in front of a large furnace. He hopped over to the door of the furnace and pulled it open before quickly running back to escape the sudden wave of heat that came flooding out.  
  
"Maaatt...How are you today?" a voice inside asked. Matt took off his wizard hat and clutched it tightly to his chest.  
  
"I'm fine sir. And how are you today?" he responded.  
  
"I neeed to come out for a while...I'm getting too coooked in hereee..." the voice replied. Matt nodded his head and ran back to the furnace, wincing at the extreme heat. He put on some oven mitts and pulled a rack out. Steam came pouring out with the object as it hit the cooler air.  
  
"I-is that better sir?" Matt asked nervoulsy. As the steam cleared, a very large pizza was visible. The crust at the side of the pizza had two holes in it, making it look like eyes. The other part of the crust had one big hole, and that's where the pizza's voice was heard.  
  
"Yes Matt...It's muuuch better..." it said. "You're doing very well Matt..." Matt smiled and bowed.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm trying my hardest," he said, laughing.  
  
"However..." the pizza continued. Matt's face fell. "We do need that one boy...What is hiiis name Maaat?" he asked. Matt cleared his throat.  
  
"G-Gohan sir..." he whispered.  
  
"Yesss...Gohaaan...We need him...Don't we Maaatt...?" the pizza questioned. Matt nodded his head.  
  
"Yes sir. We do," he said quietly.  
  
"Remind meee again Maaatt...Whhhy is this boooy so speeeciiial?" the pizza asked, a large cheese bubble appearing on it's surface. It popped and left a greasy stain on the floor. Matt stared at it for a while then gulped.  
  
"W-we need him because he is so strong," he stated. The pizza made a low gurgling noise.  
  
"Ha...Ha...Haaa..." it laughed. Matt's muscles tightened in fear that he was wrong. However, the pizza went on, "That's riiight...And whhhy do weee neeed his strengthhh?" Matt sighed in relief.  
  
"We need his strength to help us subdue all those who oppose our plans and who were able to resist my powers," Matt said. The pizza made a slight hissing noise and another large cheese bubble arose on its surface.  
  
"Maaatt...Have I eveeer told yooou how I caaame to beee this waaay...?" it asked. Matt shrugged.  
  
"Kind of..." he muttered. The pizza sighed.  
  
"It was that fateful daaaay...When those travelers weeent to the raaain foressst...They got sooo hungrrry...They triiied to maaake a pizza from the heeerbs in the foreeest...They picked sooome herbs that weeere only suppooosed to be used in poootions for medicine men...When they triiied to cook them...They gooot meee...The intense buuurst of heeeat killed them...And IIII was left to suffeeer...Suffeeer becaaause of the hiiideous creatuuure that theeey have maaade meee..." it whispered, glancing into a nearby mirror and letting out a long gurgling moan. Matt gulped.  
  
"S-sir...People like the way that pizzas look...I'm sure that you'll be accepted!" he said shakily. The pizza growled and its cheese began to bubble and explode.  
  
"THESE PEEEOPLE TODAAAY DEMAND PERFEEECTION! HOW COULD IIII BE ACCEPTEEED?!?!" he cried. Matt shrank back as some hot grease fell onto his arm, burning his fur off.  
  
"I'm sorry sir! You're right! People are babbling idiots that need to be under your rule!" he said, covering his face with his paws. The pizza stopped bubbling and Matt peeked over his arms to see that it was staring at itself in the mirror again.  
  
"We will make these humans paaay...Paaay for being so...Sooo..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Shallow? Narrow minded? Mean? Crude? Rude? Stupid?" Matt suggested. The pizza mummbled.  
  
"Yesss...I guess sooo..." it sighed. "Now gooo...I have to reeest...And remember to geeet meee...Gooohaaan..." Matt nodded his head and put the pizza back into the oven before quickly running back out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Trunks! Where's Krissy?!" Goten growled to his friend from his upside down position on the couch. Trunks also growled and gripped a nearby pillow, almost ripping its seams.  
  
"I don't know Goten! If I DID know, don't you think that I'd be getting her by now?!" he spat. In a flash, Goten jumped off of the couch and had Trunks in a head lock.  
  
"I don't feel like hearing your big mouth flap today Trunks, so just shut up!" he hissed. Trunks yelled and elbowed Goten in the stomach. The black haired chibi let out a surprised yelp and then was laying sprawled on the floor when Trunks had delt him a blow to the back of his head.  
  
"You don't have to hear my mouth flap, so you can hear your head split open instead," Trunks sneered. Goten jumped back off the floor and charged at his best friend. In a few seconds, they were both flat out fighting. Suddenly, the door flung open to reveal Vegeta with a look of fury on his face.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING?!" he roared into the room. Trunks and Goten froze, each in a mid-punch to the other's face.  
  
"Nothing dad," Trunks replied, snarling at his father. Vegeta snarled back.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," he said. Goten wriggled out from his friend's grip and ran over to Vegeta.  
  
"Why don't you just mind your own business jerk?" he said, kicking Vegeta in the shin.  
  
"OW! YOU BRAT!" Vegeta yelled, lunging after Goten who ran away, laughing nastily. Trunks joined him in the laughter and soon they were being chased around the room by Vegeta, who was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "IF YOU BRATS DON'T GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BUST YOUR HEADS WIDE OPEN I'M GOING TO...TO...BUST YOUR HEADS WIDE OPEN!!" he threatned. Trunks laughed.  
  
"Hollow threat dad!" he said. Vegeta stopped in the middle of the room and began to power up. Trunks and Goten stopped running and stared at the mighty prince as his power began to steadily rise.  
  
"Should we Trunks?" Goten asked his friend, grinning. Trunks returned the grin with his own and nodded. They both also began to power up and soon there were three super sai-jinns standing in the room. Vegeta smirked at the two younger children.  
  
"You think that you can beat me?" he asked. Trunks and Goten simply nodded before charging at Vegeta with a loud yell. Confused fighting broke out and the room was filled with flying feathers and various parts of furniture. A knock came from the door and Krissy opened it a crack, peering into the room.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. She blinked when she saw Vegeta attempting to land punches on Goten and Trunks, then Trunks giving a swift kick to the Goten's back.  
  
"Hey Trunks! I'm on your team!" Goten whined.  
  
"Oh well," Trunks answered before quickly jumping out of the way of a kick by Vegeta.  
  
"Umm...HELLO?" Krissy tried again. This time, Goten and Vegeta stopped, Vegeta holding onto Trunks' head to keep him from charging at them.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"KRISSY!" Goten and Trunks cried in unison, running over to their blonde friend.  
  
"Hey guys! What were you doing?" Krissy asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just beating up my dad," Trunks replied.  
  
"Can we have some more of your medicine Krissy?" Goten asked eagerly.  
  
"That depends...Are you two still sick?" Krissy asked. Trunks and Goten looked at eachother.  
  
"Uh...Uh...Yeah!" Trunks said, giving two small coughs. "I'm still a little sick."  
  
"Me too!" Goten added, smiling for a bit. Trunks stepped on his foot and Goten gave a fake sneeze.  
  
"Ok. Here you go," Krissy said, producing two small blue pills. Goten and Trunks eagerly picked one out of her hand and popped in into their mouths. They swallowed and stood there for a while. Suddenly...  
  
POP!  
  
POP!  
  
Vegeta stared in disbelief at the backsides of the two chibis.  
  
"Heeey! You guys grew tails! That's so cool!" Krissy exclaimed, pointing at the boys' new furry brown appendages.  
  
"Neat!" Goten cried, grabbing his tail and examining it.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Trunks agreed, swaying his own in front of his face. Vegeta made a small noise, much like a rat being run over by a cart wheel.  
  
"How did you brats get tails? You never had them before," he said. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Ever since we've been taking Krissy's cold medicine we've been getting...Stronger," he said. Goten nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I see. This 'cold medicine' must be a new type of drug to make you stronger," Vegeta mummbled to himself. "GIRL!" he suddenly barked. Krissy looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Y-yes?" she asked.  
  
"Give me some of your medicine so I too may become stronger," he ordered. Krissy shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I can't give you any medicine if you're not sick," she replied. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Fine," he spat. "I'll just find out another way to become stronger faster." With that, Vegeta turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. After he left Krissy looked at the two chibis and rolled her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome to the Magic Monkey Pizza parlor! How many in your party?" Petunia chirped. Videl forced a smile.  
  
"Just one today," she said. Petunia giggled and nodded, her blonde pigtails bouncing up and down. Videl's smile faded a bit.  
  
"Like, follow me!" Petunia said happily, walking over to a small two seater table and handing Videl a menu. "I'll be back in a few minutes to like, get your order!" Petunia walked away from the table. Videl sighed and stared at the salt and pepper shakers, allowing her mind to wander.  
  
'Ugh...I can't believe that we got another report in English,' she thought angrily. 'That thing's going to take me at least two weeks to do...I wonder how long it's going to take Gohan to do the report...Maybe I can talk him into helping me with it.' Videl sighed and shifted her eyes over the parlor. There were various people sitting at booths and tables, making small talk with eachother. She thought about Gohan for a little bit, then suddenly remembered something. 'Wait! The other day, after SaiyaMan helped me beat all those villans up...When he flew away, I noticed that he...He had a TAIL!' She shook her head. 'That's stupid. People don't have tails.' Videl told herself. Just then, Ronjit walked past, his fake tail bobbing up and down behind him. Videl snorted. 'People don't have real tails anyway.'  
  
"Hi! I'm back! Are you ready to order yet?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Huh?" Videl said, snapping out of her daze. "Oh, no...Can you come back in a few minutes?"  
  
"Suuuure! I gotta go help out with something in the kitchen, so I'll get Gohan to take your order okaaaay?" Petunia said. Videl opened her mouth to answer but Petunia went on, "Sure it's ok! I'll send him out!" Petunia turned around, humming slightly to herself, and walked into the kitchen. Videl closed her mouth.  
  
"Well...It's ok with me anyways..." she muttered. She scanned her eyes over the menu and quickly decided on a small cheese pizza and a coke. Videl continued to ponder about SaiyaMan when another thought struck her. "Why did I think of SaiyaMan when I was orginally thinking of Gohan?" she asked herself.  
  
'Because you like them both,' A small voice in the back of her head responded.  
  
"What? Who said that?" Videl asked, looking around.  
  
'It's me. Your feminine side.'  
  
"I have a feminine side?"  
  
'Of course you do! And you should listen to me! You like SaiyaMan and Gohan!'  
  
"I do not! I only like SaiyaMan, not Gohan!"  
  
'Nu uhhh!' the voice sang, 'You only like SaiyaMan because he reminds you of Gohan!'  
  
"No I-" Videl cut herself off and blushed slightly. The voice was right. She folded her arms firmly across her chest and pushed that thought aside. "I refuse to listen to you! You're wrong! I don't like Gohan! Why am I talking to myself?!" Videl uncrossed her arms and stared at the table. "Maybe you're right..." she whispered.  
  
'Of course I'm right. Now look pretty! He's coming this way!'  
  
"Look pretty? How do you do that?!" Videl asked herself.  
  
"Hey Videl. Petunia had to go help Bread get his hand out of the blender-" Gohan stopped when he saw Videl gazing up at him with a biiiig smile.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked sweetly. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Don't worry...The blender is off...It's just that his hand is so big, and..." he stopped again. "Are you ok Videl? You look sick." Videl scowled.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," she said angrily, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. 'Curse my feminine side...' Gohan smiled.  
  
"Alright then. Can I take your order?" he asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"I'll have a small cheese pizza and a coke," she said quickly, folding up her menu and handing it to Gohan. Gohan gave a quick nod and began to walk away. Videl noticed his 'fake' tail behind him.  
  
'Stupid tails...' she thought, reaching out to pull the tail off of Gohan. She gripped tightly on it and gave a very hard yank.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled, jumping off of the ground. Videl quickly let go of the tail and stared at him as he spun around, his face sketched in outrage.  
  
"...But...It's...A...Fake tail..." Videl said. Gohan broke into a sweat.  
  
"O-of course it's a fake tail! It's just that...Uh..." he stuttered. He looked around, realizing that everybody in the parlor was staring at him. "Ummmm...Beeeep beeeep beeeep," Gohan beeped. "Oh! That's the stove! Pizza's done! Gotta go!" he cried, running to the kitchen. Videl blinked a few times.  
  
"Okaaay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim: Whoosh! I got it done! YEAH BUDDY!  
  
Gohan: Good for u.  
  
Kim: ^_^ I know. Hopefully this chapter made up for the looong delay...  
  
Gohan: Nah...I don't think so.  
  
Kim: ...Then I'll update soon!! I PROMISE!!!  
  
Gohan: As long as they review. Right?  
  
Kim: You betcha!! 


	11. The King Has Arrived!

Kim: Ack. I am now forced to type my chapters in a closet, on a lap top, seeing that there's a giant mob of angry readers outside this very door.  
  
Gohan: I don't think that all of them are your readers. I think that a few of them are out there because they like to wave various weapons and yell.  
  
Kim: Yeah, we can't forget about them. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! WRITER'S BLOCK IS SO VERY EVIL.  
  
Gohan: I'll go get the screwdriver...  
  
Kim: No. We won't be needing that this time. I'm just gonna see if I can start typing...  
  
Goten: -Pops out from behind some coats- TYPE LIKE THE WIND KIIIIM!!!  
  
Kim: AHHH! DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Goten: Hehe.  
  
Kim: Oh yeah! Before I get started, Gohan, you have to say your line for Squirrel Assassin.  
  
Gohan: Huh? Oh yeah. -Puts on glasses, pulls out a notecard, and clears his throat- This is for you Squirrel Assassin. "WORD UP TO YOUR HOMIE-G'S IN SCOTLAND!!!!!"  
  
Kim: -Applaudes- Beatiful. NOW I SHALL TYYYYPE!!!!  
  
Goten: Whoo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ? Like, omigosh! I did not like, know that! (But I do own all my original characters. OMIGOSH! That is like, so totally awesome!)  
  
Oh oh oh!!! I just thought of something! I want somebody to see if they can count how many times I use an Elvis song title or lyrics from his songs in this story! If you guess correctly, or are the closest, you'll get the much pined for Golden Medal and Goten plushie! ^^ BOMBS AWAY!!! (I just felt like saying that...)  
  
Oh! And one more thing! I'm going to be chaning my name soon! Yeah, cuz, my name now is Anime Gal, but I only really write for ONE anime...So I'm gonna change it to DBZ Gal or something like that...I know! Somebody review and tell me what you think my new name should be! Whoever wins that ALSO gets a Golden Medal and Goten plushie!!!! ^^  
  
  
  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter Eleven: The King Has Arrived  
  
  
  
Gohan slammed the door to the kitchen and leaned against it. His tail came out from behind him and twitched gently.  
  
"Curse you tail..." Gohan muttered. His furry appendage twitched softly in reply. Gohan sighed and walked over to the counter, where Petunia was pouring melted butter into the blender in order to try and get Bread's hand un-stuck.  
  
"Gohan, could you like, hand me that spatula over there?" Petunia asked Gohan, wiping some sweat from her forehead with one hand. Gohan obeyed and handed the blonde the desired utensil. She stuck the spatula inbetween Bread's hand and the blender and began to wiggle it. A few seconds passed and then...  
  
POP!  
  
Bread looked at his hand, amazed.  
  
"Bread free!" he cried happily. Petunia nodded.  
  
"Now like, never do that again!" she scolded. Bread nodded his head then began to absent mindedly lick his butter covered fingers. Petunia made a disgusted face and turned towards Gohan."Did you like, get Videl's order?" she asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I'm going to make it right now," he replied. Petunia smiled at him then went back out of the kitchen. Bread stared at Gohan, still sucking on his fingers. Gohan looked at Bread. "You know...That's not healthy," he said. Bread grinned and laughed stupidly. Suddenly, the door swung open and Ronjit came running into the kitchen. There was a moment of loud screams and breaking glass beyond the door, then it stopped when the door swung shut.  
  
"¡Gohan! ¡Venga rápidamente! ¡Hay tratar loco de impesenators de Elvis de robar la tienda!" Ronjit cried, waving his mop around wildly. Gohan smiled up at him and waved.  
  
"Yeah. Hi Ronjit," he said, turning to the counter and getting ready to start Videl's pizza. Ronjit growled in frustration and tried again.  
  
"¡Hay tratar loco de impesenators de Elvis de robar la tienda!" he yelled. Gohan looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
"I understood loco, which is crazy, and Elvis, who is the king of rock and roll," he said. Ronjit nodded his head then pointed towards the door.  
  
"GO!" he shouted in english. Gohan, now startled, raced out the door from the kitchen. Ronjit shook his head sadly and looked at Bread. "Moron," he muttered. Bread just laughed before plunging his hand back into the blender.  
  
"Oops," he said.  
  
Meanwhile...Outside the kitchen...  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in shock at the scene before him when he ran out of the kitchen. Petunia was behind the counter, with her hands up in the air. In front of her stood about fifteen to twenty men dressed like Elvis. Some of them were the skinny Elvis, others were the fat Elvis.  
  
"Okay sweetie pie...Now gimme all of your money. Uh huh huh," the lead Elvis ordered Petunia, sticking a gun in front of her face. Petunia gulped.  
  
"Like, weren't you guys supposed to have been here like, yesterday?" she asked shakily. The lead Elvis dropped his gun slightly and looked around at his group.  
  
"Whoa...Did we miss the Villan Holiday?" he asked. The other Elvises began to murmmer, looking around at eachother, then the looked back at their leader and shrugged. "Well...Better late than never! Uh huh huh!" Lead Elvis said, turning back to face Petunia. "Now c'mon sweetie! Give me that money and all my dreams fufill!" he yelled. Gohan, still slightly shocked, suddenly snapped back into reality. (A/N: Haha...Reality...)  
  
"Better change so I can help," he muttered to himself, diving back into the kitchen and leaning against the wall. He pressed the small red button on his watch and his SaiyaMan outfit appeared over his uniform. His back arched and he did a little dance in pain before ripping a new hole in the spandex and letting his tail out. Gohan sighed in relief and glanced over at Ronjit, who was banging the blender violently against a wall, still with Bread's hand in it. "Good. They didn't see me," Gohan muttered before running back out to help Petunia. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Videl was already surrounded by three Elvises, all whom were laying face down on the floor.  
  
"Come and get me!" Videl cried threatningly. One skinny Elvis walked up to her and made kissing noises.  
  
"Hey honey...Let me be your teddy bear," he said. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"If that isn't the lamest-" she started, but couldn't finish because suddenly the skinny Elvis was racing towards her, his fist pulled back. Videl dodged to the left just in time, the Elvis' fist missed her head by a few inches. Videl began to swing her leg up behind the Elvis, but he quickly grabbed onto her pigtails, throwing her down onto the ground. SaiyaMan growled.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled. The skinny Evlis turned around, saw SaiyaMan, and sneered.  
  
"Time for you to return to sender," he scoffed.  
  
"LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS!" SaiyaMan cried angrily. The skinny Elvis charged at SaiyaMan with his arm pulled back into an elbow strike, getting ready to punch. SaiyaMan was too quick however, and did a flip over the Evlis' head. He ran swiftly over to Videl and picked helped her up off the ground.  
  
"HEY! Get back here and fight me ya wimp!" the skinny Elvis called after SaiyaMan. SaiyaMan helped Videl off from the ground, making sure that she was alright, then turned back towards the skinny Elvis.  
  
"Okay. I'll finish you off," he said. The skinny Elvis' eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh, no wait...I changed my mind. Please! Don't be cruel!" he cried. SaiyaMan ignored his pleas and made a swift kick to the Elvis impersenator's head, sending him crashing to the floor. He then turned to Lead Elvis, who was staring at him in shock.  
  
"Well, I must admit that I'm all shook up at your abilites guy in green suit. But I still have my money!" he cried, holding up a large bag that was overflowing with green bills. Lead Elvis gestured for his gang to come in front of him. As they did so, Lead Elvis pointed his gun towards Videl. "So, my darling, please surrender. We can live a happy life together!" he said. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please. I'd rather eat a cicada," she replied. Lead Elvis sighed.  
  
"Your loss sweetheart. Well, I bid you farewell! Uh huh huh!" And with that, Lead Elvis ran out the back door of the parlor. Bread walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of the counter.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...The King has left the building," he said, gesturing towards the door with his hand that was still stuck in the blender. All the people who had been eating in the parlor stood up and applauded loudly. Bread bowed then went back into the kitchen. Videl started towards the back door, but was quickly cut off by eight Elvises. She growled and ran towards the other door, but again was cut off by six Elvises. In anger, Videl dropped down onto the ground and swung her legs under one of the Elvis' feet, knocking him onto the ground. The rest of the Elvises all gave a yell and charged at Videl, who stuck her fighting pose. SaiyaMan was no where to be seen.  
  
'Great! Mr.Superhero abandoned me!' Videl thought angrily as she swung her fist into one Elvis, then another, and another. She swung around and nailed an Elvis with her pigtails.  
  
"Pigtails of dooooom!" the Elvis shouted before falling back onto the floor. (A/N: I don't get it either. Oo;) Videl shook her head at him and spun back around to face the remaining Elvises. She counted about eight of them that were left standing and sighed.  
  
"Where did that Saiya-jerk go?!" she wondered outloud, nailing an Elvis right in the nose with her elbow. Suddenly, the front door opened and in stepped...SaiyaMan! (A/N: Here he comes to save the daaay...) He was carrying Lead Elvis by the shirt collar and he carefully set him onto the ground. The rest of the gang saw their boss and stopped attacking Videl, who sighed gratefully.  
  
"Now apologize," SaiyaMan ordered Lead Elvis. Lead Elvis grumbled and scuffed his shoes on the ground. "Apologize!" SaiyaMan barked.  
  
"I'm sorry...You can have your money back," Lead Elvis said, handing Videl the sack of money. SaiyaMan smiled and patted Lead Elvis on the back.  
  
"There. Now be a good man and take yourself to jail. And if you don't, I'll track you down and send you there myself," he laughed. Lead Elvis gulped and nodded his head before motioning for his gang to follow him out of the parlor. Soon they were running in the direction of the local prison. Videl went over to Petunia and handed her the sack of money.  
  
"Like, this is like, the fourth time that I've had a gun in my face in like, two days!" the blonde whimpered, opening the cash register and sorting the money back into their respected slots. Videl just laughed.  
  
"Well, I don't think that you have to worry about that as long as you have Gohan working here," she whispered. Petunia looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face. Videl laughed again and walked over to SaiyaMan. "Thanks SaiyaMan, for such a job well done," she said. SaiyaMan gave her a small salute.  
  
"All in a day's work Ms.Videl," he replied. Videl smiled and they stood there in silence for a few moments. SaiyaMan sighed. "Well, I'm going to get back to work," he said. He noticed the look on Videl's face and he continued,"With searching the city. For crime. Because that's what I do. I'm a super hero you know," he said. Videl nodded her head.  
  
"Alright. Bye SaiyaMan," she said, not moving from her spot. SaiyaMan stood there and waited for her to leave. Videl turned around. "Aren't you leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I'll be going now," SaiyaMan said, inching away from Videl. Videl nodded and watched him inch his way to the door. "Yup. I'm leaving...Riiight...Now," SaiyaMan said, going out the door. Videl watched him go and laughed quietly to herself.  
  
'I know your secret now Gohan...' she thought happily. '...I think...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goten and Trunks were bouncing off the walls. Literally. Krissy sighed in frustration at her friends.  
  
"Can't you guys sit still! We're playing Scrabble, not Rip Eachother's Heads Off!" she yelled. Trunks and Goten stopped chasing after eachother and growled.  
  
"But this game is more funner!" Goten whined. Trunks gave a hooting laugh.  
  
"Funner isn't a word stupid!" he pointed out. Goten growled.  
  
"Shutup Trunks. Nobody asked you," he snapped. Trunks laughed again. Krissy banged her fists on the Scrabble game, sending consenants and vowles flying every which way.  
  
"Hey! If you guys wanna play some other game, just tell me!" she exclaimed. Goten and Trunks looked at Krissy, their newly grown tails twitching gently behind their backs, and then they looked at eachother.  
  
"RIP EACHOTHER'S HEADS OFF!!" the chibis cried in unison, and with that, they started up their chase game once again. Krissy stood up angrily.  
  
"Fine! Then I'm leaving!" she cried. Trunks stopped in his tracks and Goten was right on top of him, wrapping his hands around his friend's neck and trying to strangle him.  
  
"Cough- Krissy! Cough cough- Don't go!" Trunks cried, attempting to free himself from Goten's grip. Krissy turned around glared at her friends.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"B-because...Cough cough...Goten loves you!" Trunks exclaimed. That got Goten to drop his hands from Trunks' throat.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he and Krissy cried in unison. Trunks nodded his head.  
  
"Yup. Goten, you love Krissy," he hissed, staring at his friend. Goten growled but nevertheless nodded.  
  
"Yes. Krissy, I love you," he said flatly. Krissy began to blush.  
  
"Well...I don't know what to say!" she said, giggling. Goten rolled his eyes, but a little color was beginning to show on his face too. Trunks was grinning.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here and spend a bit more time with us?" he asked. Krissy, still blushing and giggling, nodded her head.  
  
"Okay," she said. Goten glared daggers at his friend.  
  
"I'm going to get you back," he hissed before taking a seat next to Krissy. Trunks just laughed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim: I'm sorry that it's so short! I have MAJOR writer's block for this chapter and the next idea that I have has to be saved for my NEXT chapter!!!!  
  
Gohan: Oh boo hoo.  
  
Kim: SHUTUP! YOU'RE NOT BEING STALKED BY MANIAC READERS!!!  
  
Goten: Neither am I!  
  
Kim: That's cuz you're too dang cute.  
  
Goten: Hehe. -Smiles-  
  
Kim: Awwww!!  
  
Gohan: KIM! GET UPDATING NOW!!  
  
Kim: OH YEAH!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
True Story  
  
Vince: -Is playing with Kim's Bop-It-Extreme-  
  
Bop-It: Flick it!  
  
Vince: -Flicks it-  
  
Bop-It: Ahhh! You lose!  
  
Vince: What?! I FLICKED IT! -Throws it across the room-  
  
Bop-It: -Hits the wall and falls onto the ground- Beeeeoooocreeeeeshhhh...  
  
Vince: Oops.  
  
Kim: -Turns from the computer- WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! YOU BROKE IT!  
  
Vince: No I didn't. If it was broken it wouldn't be making noise. And it's still making noise.  
  
Bop-It: Beeeooocreeeeshhh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. I Enjoy Being a GirlI Think

Kim: -Is staring blankly at the screen of her laptop-  
  
Gohan: -Is laying on the floor, slightly twitching-  
  
Kim: ...I've...I've got it!  
  
Gohan: Got what?  
  
Kim: I've got the idea for the next chapter!  
  
-Lights shine and a chorus of angels sing 'hallelujah'-  
  
Kim: -Looks around- Riiight...Okay then! Sorry that I haven't updated readers! I have had major writer's block and have not gotten over it until now! You may have a peeve with me, but I also have a peeve with you...  
  
Gohan: Oooooo...  
  
Kim: I put up some contests on the last chapter and apparently NOBODY noticed! See, does this look familiar?  
  
-Screen goes all wavy as a flashback appears-  
  
Oh oh oh!!! I just thought of something! I want somebody to see if they can count how many times I use an Elvis song title or lyrics from his songs in this story! If you guess correctly, or are the closest, you'll get the much pined for Golden Medal and Goten plushie! ^^ BOMBS AWAY!!! (I just felt like saying that...)  
  
Oh! And one more thing! I'm going to be chaning my name soon! Yeah, cuz, my name now is Anime Gal, but I only really write for ONE anime...So I'm gonna change it to DBZ Gal or something like that...I know! Somebody review and tell me what you think my new name should be! Whoever wins that ALSO gets a Golden Medal and Goten plushie!!!! ^^  
  
-Screen goes wavy again as we return to the present-  
  
Kim: -Shakes head- For shame readers...I trusted you...  
  
Gohan: Don't put your own readers on a guilt trip! You're the one who hasn't updated in forever!  
  
Kim: Shhh!!! They might forget! -Looks around-  
GOHAN AND THE MAGIC MONKEY PIZZA PARLOR Chapter twelve: I Enjoy Being a Girl...I Think...  
"Dad! I'm home!" Videl cried as she opened the front door to the mansion that she lived in. Her voice echoed around the empty entrance room. Videl walked into one room, then the other. "Huh, guess he's not home..." she muttered to herself. She blinked. "And that surprises me why?" Videl yawned and stretched before walking up the long flight of stairs and going into her room. She flicked on the lights when suddenly...  
  
"Hullo Videl sweetie! I haf been waiting for you!"  
  
"Hi Nanko...Sorry that I'm so late, I had to stop a robbery..." Videl's voice trailed off when she looked around her room to see other female servants scattered about. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
'I arranged this Videl,' a small voice said.  
  
"What? Is this my feminine side again?" Videl questioned herself.  
  
'Yup, sure is. And I arranged for Nanko and the other female workers to give you a makeover,' the voice replied. Videl opened her mouth in protest, but quickly shut it.  
  
"Wait, if you're my feminine side, how did you talk to Nanko and the others?" she asked.  
  
'......'  
  
"Well?"  
  
'Let the makeover begin!'  
  
"Huh? Hey, let me go!" Videl cried as three female workers grabbed her arms and dragged her into the bathroom. They tore off her clothes and shoved her into the shower. Videl's teeth chattered as ice cold water poured down on her. "N-n-nanko! Let m-me outt-tt-tta here!" she cried, diving out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. Immediatley, four women jumped on Videl with a hairdryer and various combs.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Videl, but you haf to get your makeover to look pretty for your man," Nanko said, gleefuly watching Videl as she struggled with the other female workers. Nanko giggled and danced over to a tape player. She pressed the play button and some quick music started up. Nanko twirled around before beginning to sing.  
  
"I'm a girl and by me that's only great!  
  
I am proud that my sil-hou-ette is curvy!  
  
That I walk with a sweet and girlish gait  
  
With my hips kind of swiv-el-ly and swervy!"  
  
"No I'm not! Nanko!" Videl yelled as the women pushed her into a vanity chair and began putting curlers in her hair. Nanko came up behind Videl and placed her hands on the teen's shoulders.  
  
"I adore being dressed in something frilly-"  
  
"Oh you know that's not true Nanko!" Videl quickly interrupted.  
  
"When my date comes to get me at my place  
  
Out I go with my Joe or John or Billy  
  
Like a filly who is ready for the race!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"When I have a brand hew hair-do  
  
With my eyelashes all in curl  
  
I float as the clouds on air do-"  
  
"I ENJOY BEING A GIRL!" all the women sang in unison. Videl groaned as somebody gripped her head so that she wasn't able to move it. Another woman began to apply make up to Videl's face. Nanko leaped around the bathroom with a long yard of flowy fabric. Some women picked it up and put it into some sewing machines.  
  
"When men say I'm cute and funny  
  
And my teeth aren't teeth but pearl  
  
I just lap it up like honey-"  
  
"I ENJOY BEING A GIRL!"  
  
"NANKO!" Videl yelled. The women picked up the fabric and wrapped it around Videl, who was forced to put her arms up as the women twirled her around. Nanko walked past a line of women with pins and thread and held up her hand, then put it down. The women began to sew the fabric that was on Videl.  
  
"I flip when a fellow sends me flowers  
  
I drool over dresses made of lace-"  
  
"Like this one Miss Videl!" a random female worker said, nodding. Videl growled at her but was suddenly spun around again.  
  
"I talk on the telephones for hours  
  
With a pound and a half of cream upon my face!"  
  
"You're making me sound like Erasa!" Videl protested.  
  
"I'm strictly fe-male, fe-male and I hope I will be  
  
In the home of a brave and free male  
  
Who'll enjoy being a guy having a girl  
  
Like me!  
  
When I have a brand new hair-do  
  
With my eyelashes all in curl  
  
I float as the clouds on air do-"  
  
"I ENJOY BEING A GIRL!"  
  
"Are we in a musical or something?!" Videl cried. The women finished pinning up her dress and sent her back to the vanity, where the curlers were taken out of her hair. Videl gasped at her silky shiny curly hair and face covered in makeup.  
  
"Oooo!" all the women cried happily, some clapping their hands. Videl carefully touched her face and sighed.  
  
"This is really great...Except that it's eleven o' clock at night and I'm going to BED!!" she screamed.  
  
"Awwww..." the women sighed. Nanko shook her head sadly as she stood next to Videl in the mirror.  
  
"That just means that we'll haf to do this again tomorrow," she said. Videl's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell out of the chair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. He was exhausted from the day's events. He shuddered when he imagined Videl's eyes, lit up with sudden knowledge, as he had exited the pizza parlor in his SaiyaMan outfit.  
  
'Does she know?' Gohan asked himself. He gripped the edges of his pillow and put it over his face with a groan. Just then, the door opened and closed. Gohan didn't bother seeing who it was, he simply closed his eyes pretended that he was asleep. Suddenly, a rotting stentch filled his nostrils. "Ugh, what is that smell?" Gohan demanded, sitting up. Goten was standing at the foot of the bed in mid-tiptoe, a dead squirrel hanging limply from his hands.  
  
"Uh...Hi Gohan," the young chibi said in a low voice. Gohan leaned over and turned on the lamp, then let out a surprised gasp. Goten's hair was longer and spikier and his canine teeth had grown out into small points over his lips. His tail was swaying in the air in a hypnotic motion. But what was most surprising was that Goten had blood around his mouth.  
  
"Goten! Why do you have blood on your face? Is that from the squirrel?" Gohan questioned. Goten nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yup. I killed it myself. Wanna bite?" he asked, offering the squirrel to Gohan, who turned it down with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Alright, my next question is...WHY?" Gohan demanded. Goten shrugged.  
  
"I dunno...I just had this urge to go out and kill something," he replied. There was silence for a few moments and Gohan watched in disgust as Goten began to devour the squirrel carcas. The chibi uttered a small burp and threw the bones out of the window before settling in bed next to Gohan.  
  
"Ahhh! BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" Gohan yelled, jumping out of the bed. Goten replied by letting out a loud snore and turning around in the bed. Gohan stood next to the bed, staring at his younger brother. He sighed before picking up his pillow and blanket and making a small bed of his own on the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt scurried across the now empty pizza parlor floor, making his way towards the kitchen. He stopped briefly to pick up a few stray peanuts and pop them in his mouth. When Matt was in the kitchen, he ran into the shadows. He kept running until he came upon the familiar form of the oven.  
  
"Maaatt..." a voice hissed through the door of the oven. Matt gulped before putting on a pair of oven mitts, opening the oven, and sliding the rack out that contained the mishapen pizza.  
  
"Master...You wanted to talk to me?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"Yeeesss...Maaatt....Have we gotten hiiim yet?" the pizza burbled. Matt let out a small whimper.  
  
"Not yet..." he muttered. The pizza let out an aggrivated sigh.  
  
"Maaatt...Our plaaan begins in a feeew daaays...We neeed Gohaaan..." it stated. Matt nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"Yes, yes I know master. I'll get him. I have a master plan," he said. The pizza made a low approving noise and its 'eyes' slowly closed. Matt carefully slid the pizza back into the oven before scurrying away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan stretched as he walked into the kitchen where Bread had already gotten some ingredients out of a nearby cupboard.  
  
"Why do we have to open so early? Nobody eats pizza in the morning," Gohan complained, rubbing his eyes. Bread smiled.  
  
"Bread invent new breakfast pizza...Yum yum pizza for morning," he said. Gohan scratched his head.  
  
"What do we put on them? Bacon and eggs?" he said jokingly. Bread nodded. "Oh..." A few busy minutes passed in which Gohan and Bread worked hard on the breakfast pizzas. Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open to reveal Dozie. (A/N: Long time no see! V.V;)  
  
"Dozie! Where have you been?" Gohan asked. Dozie shrugged.  
  
"Around," he said in his slow voice.  
  
"How come you haven't been at work?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Reasons," Dozie replied. He pulled up a stool and sat down on it, taking out a cigarette.  
  
"Since when did you take up smoking?" Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't...It's made out of chocolate," Dozie said, holding up the cigarette for Gohan to see.  
  
"Ah..." Gohan said. Dozie chewed thoughtfully on the chocolate cigarette before speaking again.  
  
"You know that girl you like Gohan?" he asked. Gohan's head whipped around.  
  
"Videl?!" he asked, his voice cracking. Dozie nodded.  
  
"She's outside right now...She's all dressed up and...pretty lookin'," he said. However, Gohan had ran out of the kitchen right after the first part of Dozie's sentance. Dozie stared after the swinging door then looked back at Bread, who grinned.  
  
'Videl's here...act cool...don't trip...be normal-' Gohan blinked. 'No, don't be normal...' He walked out into the area of the parlor with all the tables and made his way towards Videl, keeping his head low.  
  
"Hi Vide-ahhh!" Gohan exclaimed when he looked up to see Videl wearing make-up and a dress. He stared at her until Videl broke the silence.  
  
"Hi Gohan. How are you today?" she asked in a pleasant voice. Gohan didn't answer. Videl began to get a bit angry and she tried again. "Hi Gohan. How are you today?!" Still no reply from Gohan. Videl stood up and got in front of Gohan's face. "HI GOHAN! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!?!" Gohan snapped out of his trance and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm fine...um...I gotta go," he said, turning around and walking back into the kitchen. Videl watched his retreating back vanish behind the door and she stamped her foot.  
  
"STUPID DRESS!" she screeched, ripping off one of the sleeves and storming out of the parlor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krissy sat beside Trunks on the couch, twiddling her thumbs. Trunks was sprawled out on the cushions. He too had changed. His purple hair was shoulder length and very spiky, and his teeth were grown out so that they resembled fangs. Trunks growled as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Where's Goten?" he muttered to himself. The door opened and Goten came into the room, stumbling slightly over toys that layed on the floor. He took a seat next to Krissy and everything was silent again. Trunks got off the couch and grinned as he looked at Goten and Krissy sitting next to eachother. Krissy had gone a nice shade of pink and she was very stiff. Goten was rolling his eyes and making violent gestures towards Trunks.  
  
'I'm going to rip your head off and boil it in a stew,' Goten mouthed. Trunks simply smirked.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you two alone while I go get us some popcorn before we watch the movie," he said, leaving the room. Goten sighed and glanced at Krissy, who was staring at him. They both looked quickly away.  
  
"So..." Krissy said.  
  
"Yeah," Goten replied. The room fell silent once again.  
  
"So...Is it true that you love me?" Krissy asked. Goten growled.  
  
"Yes. I love you so much Krissy," he said flatly. Krissy giggled then quickly stopped and cleared her throat. Goten rolled his eyes, then he smiled as a plan formed in his head.  
  
"What's wrong Goten?" Krissy asked. Goten grinned.  
  
"Krissy, I can't keep up with this lie. You see, the truth is..." he said, his voice trailing off. He whirled around and looked into Krissy's eyes. "I don't really love you. Trunks does. He said that I loved you so that he could cover up his own feelings," Goten finished. Krissy's eyes widened and her face went red.  
  
"Geez, you boys just adore me don't you?" she said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. But you can't tell Trunks that I told you, alright?" Goten said. Krissy nodded.  
  
"My lips are sealed," she promised.  
  
"Good, now gimme me another pill. I feel a sneeze coming on," Goten said, plopping back down onto the couch. Krissy quickly pulled out a bottle and handed a small pill to Goten, who eagerly popped it in his mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt hurried around the kitchen, frantically looking for something. He opened a few cupboards, pulled out a few bottles, then ran to another cupboard. After a while, Matt had collected about thirty various bottles and put them in a pile. Dozie had been watching this monkey, wondering what the heck he was doing.  
  
"Bread, do you ever get that feeling that Matt the monkey is smarter than us?" Dozie asked. Bread nodded his head with wide eyes.  
  
"All the time," he replied. Dozie's stare returned to Matt as he ran up to Bread and picked up a massive amount of dough. Matt ran back to his bottles and began to make what looked like a pizza. He dumped all of the contents out of the bottles on top of the pizza when he was done, then quickly put it in the oven. Matt then ran over to a stool and sat on it, patiently waiting. He noticed Dozie's stare and waved at him. Dozie waved back, a bit stunned. Matt sighed and pulled out his wand.  
  
"You will forget all that you've seen except for the pizza. Make all the pizzas like this from now on," he said quickly, giving his wand a wave. Bread and Dozie's face went blank, then back to normal. Bread looked down at the pizza that he had been making and shoved it off the counter. He picked up some dough and began to make the pizza just like Matt had done earlier. Dozie got up off his chair and hurried to help Bread. Matt grinned and gave a small evil laugh before scurrying back out of the kitchen.  
Kim: THERE! Sorry that it's so short, but my writer's block is coming back!  
  
Gohan: Oh pathectic excuse...  
  
Kim: Shutup! It's true!  
  
Gohan: Yeah yeah, we know.  
  
Kim: -Glares at Gohan- Alrighty! Please review and I'll be typing the next chappie soon! But only if you review!  
  
Gohan: Are you holding your story for ransom or something?  
  
Kim: Gimme your reviews or you'll never see another chapter again! ...No. I'll keep writing this even if you don't review.  
  
Gohan: And that's the kind of attitude that all authors should have!  
  
Kim: Yup. Oh, don't forget about the contests readers!! See ya later! 


End file.
